Can i have a moment, (Pitch Perfect, Bechloe) Rating K with some M
by Dobes77
Summary: i have never written anything before so please be gentle! ha! i have wanted to write a Bechloe fic based around Adele 25 album for quite some time but i wasn't sure how to do it. I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything in it, I do not own or have anything to do with Adele 25 either. I will try and update as often as i can.
1. Chapter 1

i have never written anything before so please be gentle! ha! i have wanted to write a Bechloe fic based around Adele 25 album for quite some time but i wasn't sure how to do it. I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything in it, I do not own or have anything to do with Adele 25 either. I will try and update as often as i can.

Can i have a moment.

Chapter 1

That moment when you say yes to something, then the impact of that 'Yes' hits home. I Beca Mitchell had just agreed to attend a reunion. A Bella reunion. What the hell was I thinking.

I sat back in my office chair, took a sip of my coffee and puffed out some built up air in my cheeks. That motion did nothing to stop the churning in my stomach. I needed my headphones and I needed music. I picked up my iPod threw my beats on and hit shuffle…'Don't know why' filled my ear drums damn you Nora Jones, nice one iPod. I shut my eyes an all the regret started to seep in. Not just that but shear panic.

It had been 7 years since I had got on that plane. I knew she wouldn't understand but I couldn't let her put her life on hold so I could live the dream. I loved her too much to see her loose herself. I had to let her go as much as I knew part of me was about to die.

I accepted a producing job in London. I didn't discuss it with anybody, I knew they would change my mind, I couldn't have that. I was going to London, alone. I told Clo I had to go away to work for a month or so. She wasn't happy but she said understood and she would come visit for a week while I was there. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. I couldn't tell her I didn't want her to or that I wasn't coming back. See her heartbroken because of me, no way. I was a coward. I carried on as if everything was normal.

The night before I was leaving, I just spent my time watching her, really looking at her features, her eyes, her smile, her scar, how the light hit her hair. I could go on. I wanted to remember everything about her. I ordered us pizza, we shared a bottle of wine and we cuddled on the sofa with her ipod on shuffle we even shared a few dances. She let a few tears fall down her face and told me how much she would miss me, how four weeks would feel like forever. I reassured her, I told her I loved her and that time would fly. I was a bitch.

She kissed me softly looked straight into my eyes, took my hand and guided me to our room. We made love into the early hours, not leaving a part of each other untouched, in the five years we had been together we had never been so gentle, intimate, both taking in everything about one another, when she fell asleep in my arms, I took a deep breath and just took everything in that was Chloe Beale. I wrapped her up in the duvet and kissed the top of her head, whispering how much I loved her. I took a shower, where I sobbed uncontrollably as the hot water hit me, what was I doing?

Get a grip Mitchell I said as I saw my reflection on the part steamed up bathroom mirror. You are saving her, setting her free. That's what you are doing.

I changed into some jeans and a hoodie, placed a letter on the kitchen side, I picked my luggage up and placed it in the car. I took one last walk around our house before closing the door as quietly as I could. I sat in the car, hit shuffle on my iPod and reversed off the drive, I could barely see as I was sobbing so much, tears streaming down my face. I had never known pain like this and I hadn't even left the country yet, but I had left her, my Chloe.

The music stopped suddenly half way through 'stupid girl' by garbage…how apt. I open my eyes and realise I am in my office and Jen my assistant was staring at me while holding some lunch. 'Becs you ok?' as she removed the cold coffee from my desk. 'Yeah Jen, just had a weird morning, I've agreed to go to a Bella's reunion next month, any chance you can free me up for a few days, I'll email you the details when I get them?' she looked at me with a confused expression, 'erm yeah sure, is Chloe going?' I place my headphones on the desk and lean back in my chair running my hands through my hair, I look up at Jen, 'yeah, I think it is time I explained, could you cancel my appointments for the rest of the day please? I need to get my shit together' Jen looked at me and smiled 'of course Beca if you need me il be just outside'

I smile back 'Thanks, but I am going to go for a drive I need to get out of here, not just the office but the city I can't breathe. Jen smiled back at me and said I hear the sunsets in Cornwall are to die for this time of year..' as the door closed behind her

Jen knew me too well, I needed my beach hut, my safe place. I had discovered Cornwall while dating a girl called Imogen. Imogen loved surfing, so Cornwall and me had become acquainted several times and I have to admit I fell in love with the place which is more than I could say about Imogen. To be fair to her really, she just wasn't Chloe and I had an itch that needed scratching. We didn't part on bad terms it just fizzled. However my love for Cornwall just grew. It became my escape. I had bought a run-down house in Mawgan Porth and took 6 months off to do it all up from scratch. It was a labour of love but once it was done my god was it magic! The sunset and sun rises were mind blowing and hearing the waves from the sea crashing against the coast line were music to my ears.

Jen was right. I packed up, shut the studio off and told her to rearrange my appointments for the next 5 days I was off to the coast and my head couldn't wait.

I arrived around 7 pm I hit the lights, dumped my case, pulled a beer out of the shopping bag, sat on the decked veranda that looked out across the bay, the sunset captivated me. I hit play on the sound system remote….nice one. Adele 25 just what I needed. Not.

This album hurt, I had produced this with Adele under a different name than mine. Every song was handpicked out of my soul, this album was all Me and Chloe Beale. Adele had been my saving grace when I hit London town. She needed a producer and I needed to work, work and work. It turned out to be some counselling session.


	2. Chapter 2

After a hour or so and a full listen of 25 I had tear stained cheeks and such an urge to hear Chloe's voice. I couldn't just turn up to the reunion without her knowing I was going. I couldn't do that. Right Mitchell its find your balls time.

I pick up my mobile, search the phonebook, and hit call…..'Hey Aubrey is that you?...wait wait don't hang up…give me a second' 'Are you for real Mitchell? Aubrey was angry to say the least.

' Its Chloe I need to know she's ok? I stuttered out.

'OK….she screamed…its took you 7 damn years to ask? Talk about self-obsessed, seriously Mitchell leave her and us alone' there was a short silence 'I am coming to the reunion Bree.' The phone line went dead.

I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed another beer. Shit. This wasn't going to work.

I dialled Fat Amy. 'Hey Amy, how are you?'

'Hey Bec, I am currently checking out some guy in the parking lot…' ' ha ha no change with you then? Erm I need your help? I need to contact Chloe and I tried through Bree but she went sick and hung up on me' 'Chloe? She won't want to hear from you Beca. I would leave her alone.' Hearing this cut me deep I mean what the heck was I expecting? That she would still be waiting for me? I had messed up so I deserved all of this, but I needed to talk to her I needed the reunion I needed my friends and Chloe back in my life. All the years of counselling and that was their findings. No shit. I had left it so long and re-hearing that album made me feel like a desperation to fix it all.

'Amy I knew this, I knew this would happen the day I left for London, but I really need to contact her, I am coming to the reunion and at least owe her the chance of an explanation before I just turn on up.' 'Bec she is happy. There was a silence. She's pregnant too.'

I felt my stomach churn, I was going to be sick my Chloe the love of my life was pregnant she was going to be a mum and I wouldn't be sharing that with her, shit.

'Hey I get that and all but I need to speak to her, I'm not going to cause trouble or declare my undying love to her I just need to explain why I did what I did. please. My counsellor said I need to as part of my 'healing' process.'

'ok, ok, I'll send you her number but you didn't get this from me, if word gets out l will be back to Taz quicker than you eat taco bell.'

'Thank you. See you in a few weeks Amy, I won't tell a soul.'

I put the phone down and waited for the number…my mind wandered. Chloe was pregnant. We had always talked about having kids together, it scared me but I knew she would be amazing. I couldn't believe it. She was going to have baby and it wasn't going to be ours. Suddenly what I did 7 years ago, hit home more than it ever had.

Amy sent the number over followed by a message saying 'good luck, don't push her'.

I decided tonight was not the best time to call her. I was emotional, tired and had a drink. Mitchell get to bed and plan what you are going to do tomorrow. With that I unpacked hit the shower and climbed into bed. I lay there thinking about Chloe…pregnant Chloe. What did I do and how the hell was I going to make this right?

I woke up around 11am and I saw that I had several txt messages.

 **Aubrey: Mitchell, what are your intentions by contacting Chloe? What do you want? Why now? why are you coming to the reunion and who the hell invited you?**

There were far too many questions to answer and I needed coffee. I rolled out of bed threw my jeans and my hoodie on, and as I left I pulled my cap down so I didn't have to make much eye contact with anybody. I took a stroll down to the local coffee place and took a coffee to go. I found a secluded spot on the beach and pulled my phone out. Right Mitchell let's face some music.

 **Alt Girl: Bree, I am not sure where to start. I want to talk to Chloe. I want to explain, I am not looking for forgiveness I just want to say I am sorry that's all. I want her to know I am coming the reunion, I want to say congratulations. I can't tell you who invited me but I figured I owed you all an explanation.**

I hit send, who knew what would come back. Now Chloe, how do I even start this?

I typed her number in my phone, I felt sick, my stomach was like a washing machine…it was ringing.

 _Hello, who is this?_

I couldn't think of what to say, I bottled it, then I realised it was 5am in LA- shit! I ended the call straight away. I turned my phone off too frightened she would call me back. I couldn't get her voice out of my head, 7 years, 7 years since I had heard that sweet sound, I wiped the tears that had fallen on to my cheeks away. I took a deep breath and took a leisure walk around the hill tops.

I got home around 3pm, made some food and sat on the veranda with a beer. I turned my phone back on. I wanted to throw up as the notifications beeped through.

 _Red: who is this, you rang me on a international number at 5am and hung up?_

 **Aubrey: Mitchell, you destroyed her, like full on destroyed her, I had to watch my best friend die emotionally, I had to feed her, get her dressed get her to counselling appointments, doctor's appointments, I comforted her at night and first thing when she would realise you weren't there, I heard her screams, wiped away the tears and you just think you can come around after 7 years and say sorry? An il be speaking to Emily she had no right to call you and invite you. Leave Chloe alone. Stay Away.**

I knew all of that would have happened but seeing it written down just confirmed what a total dick I had been, but Bree had no idea what I had gone through too. It wasn't easy. I had counselling, tons of the stuff. That's why I needed to sort all this mess, I need to say sorry, I need her to hear me.

Unknown: It's me…. I was wondering if after all these you would like to meet? To go over everything. They say that time is supposed to heal you but I haven't done much healing…x

I walked to the kitchen where I was pouring a glass of whiskey, early I know but I needed it. I sat back on the veranda and my phone buzzed….shit. shit. Shit.

 _Red: 'There is such a difference between us. An a million miles'. I am not the person you loved nor am I the one you left. Please delete my number I don't want to talk never mind meet._

My fingers ran over the words on my screen…

Unknown:' I am sorry. For everything I have done.' X

 **Alt Girl: Aubrey, I know. You don't have to tell me what I did what I caused I know and I pay for it every second that I am breathing. I won't expect you to understand why I did it, but I did it because I love her so much. I really need your help. I messaged her and she has told me she doesn't want to talk, but we need too. I know you know she needs too as much as I know we need to. I know she has listened to the album, she quoted a lyric to me.**

I downed my glass of whiskey and picked up my laptop, my head needed music. I hit jagged little pill by Alanis Morissette, shut my eyes and tried to come up with a plan.

Chloe was sat on her sofa in her sweat pants and vest top, hair tied back just staring at her phone…she didn't know what emotion was more dominant now, anger or hurt. 'Beca' she whispered the girls name and put her hands to her face. A few moments later the door opened and in come Bree, she looked like she had a morning from hell, much like me really. This morning sickness was a bitch.

'Hey Bree, tough morning? Want some food?'

'You could say that Chloe, and I'd love some food, thanks. So what have you been up to? Apart from vomiting'

'Well to be fair today hasn't been the worst, I showered went for a walk and then just sat marking some papers, I am grateful it's the holidays sure hope this calms down when I go back to work.'

Chloe was busying herself making a salad and placing some bread in the oven to warm. Aubrey watched her closely and noticed that she was distant, this wasn't unusual for her best friend, but she knew this look, it was a Beca look.

'So, Mitchell is back on the scene…'

Chloe puffed out her cheeks as she threw the salad in a bowl. 'it would appear so and she can go back under her rock I don't want to hear it' Chloe never looked up. 'I am guessing she's been InTouch to tell you she is coming to the reunion, the cheek. 7 years away and thinks she can just stroll back in and enjoy a party, typical Beca.'

'No actually she rang me as she wanted to talk to you' Aubrey and Chloe never kept secrets especially Beca ones. Even though Aubrey knew this could cause Chloe to have a massive relapse she knew she couldn't hold it from her. She just had to make sure she did what she could to be there for her best friend.

'Oh so it was you that gave her my number, thanks best friend' Chloe said in a very hurtful tone.

'Hey do you really think I would do that? I hung up and before I did I told her to back off and stay away' Aubrey said before pulling the bread out the oven and slamming it on the side.

'Sorry Bree, come on let's eat, don't want her ruining our conversation' Chloe smiled as they headed to the table.

Chloe and Aubrey finished lunch and Aubrey headed out back to work. Aubrey knew now until the reunion was going to be a long slog. 6 weeks and counting. She was worried, but she knew Beca was right it all needed to be out in the open. She just didn't want to admit the Alt Girl was right. Enough. Enough now.

Chloe sat back on the sofa and picked her phone up.

 _Red: This was all you, none of it me. You told me you were ready, that I'd be your last love, everlasting you and me. That's what you told me. I am giving you up. I have forgiven it all, you set me free. So send my love to your new lover, treat her better. We've gotta let go of all our ghosts, we both know we aint kids anymore._

Chloe wiped tears that were falling down her cheeks before hitting send.

Beca was pulled from her thoughts by her phone vibrating.

She read Chloe's message. Those words broke her heart. She is using my own words back at me. Well Adele's. This messaging just isn't getting anywhere, I decided I was going to spend the rest of the week here enjoying my home and the beach. Bella reunion wasn't too far away. She knows I am going now, so when I get there. I am going to fix this and make it right. Just then my phone vibrated

 **Aubrey** ** _: I cant help you. Two reasons, I don't want to and you don't deserve my help. However, Chloe listens to that album every night. She is 3 months pregnant. It was a one night stand, she has no contact with him. She is super scared, she's emotional and has awful morning sickness. She hasn't been in a relationship since you. Don't message me again._**

Wow, that wasn't what I expected at all. She may not of been willing to help me but Aubrey knew what she had written was enough for me to get Clo to listen. To hear why I did what I did and why I am only now fixing it. She hadn't had another relationship since me. I couldn't believe that. Well I could because I had been the same but I mean she is Chloe Beale she could have anyone. She was scared and pregnant. I need to be there for her, I had let her down more than anybody and I knew I had to be there for her now, more than ever.

Beca sighed and refilled her glass with whiskey, as she took a sip she picked up her phone and typed out a message to Chloe. This would be the last one before she got to see her. She would respect Chloe's wishes.

 _Bec: I haven't been in a relationship since you. There's no new lover, never will be. X_

Chloe picked up her phone. Her stomach flipped a million times, she felt sick, she cried and took in a big breath, this hurt more than anything. If she had stayed single the whole time why leave In the first place, why?, why do all of that? Chloe decided enough was enough for one day. She put the papers she had been trying so much to mark to one side, turned her phone off and went to her room. She picked up her swimming stuff and she went to the gym. She knew she couldn't do her normal routine but she needed to let off steam. She hit shuffle on her iPod as she sat on the bike, Hollywood by Kasey Chambers filtered through her ears, nice one iPod she sighed. 'This isn't Hollywood, This is my life.

Well 5 weeks had passed so fast. Probably because I had made some major decisions while in Cornwall. I had arrived back after a week away and was excited to tell my assistant Jen my plan. An time was flying. 7 days till the reunion and 7 days left here in London. That's right I was returning home to Atlanta.

'Beca, nice to have you back' beamed Jen as she handed me a coffee, 'so head all sorted?' I adored Jen she had been my saving grace in London. She understood how I kept people off limits and she could handle me when I had too many whiskeys and she had been the only person except counsellors who I had opened up to about Chloe. 'yeah I think so, I have a proposition for you, step into my office' I said with a smile.

'I am intrigued…Beca' Jen sat down on the sofa. 'Right I am just going to come out with it', I found myself pacing up and down my office. I looked at the floor. ' I am moving back to Atlanta'

I looked up Jen looked so sad but forcing a smile she said ' Beca that's great I bet you cant wait. What you doing about this place?' 'Well' I said looking her, will you take it over? I will be over as much as I can but for the next 12 months I ned somebody I trust and who has the talent to keep it running, you up for it?'

Jen jumped up and screamed 'OMG Beca you sure? Of course I will! Wow, I am shocked I thought you were about to make me redundant.'

I looked at Jen and walked over hugged her super tight and when I pulled away looked at her ' As if. Jen, you are like my sister, I could never do that, you have full say but just check in with me so I know what's going on ok?

' of course' Jen said still in shock of what just happened. ' is this move about Chloe?'

I sat down at my desk, 'Yeah it is, shes pregnant, I rolled my eyes, refusing to speak with me but she's on her own and I can't let her down any more. She isn't with the babies dad and I know that is not how she had it all planned out when she was to have kids, so next week I have 5 days to convince her to listen and to let me back in.'

Jen looked at me with her be careful eyes. I smiled at her 'right lets get on with this handover'

Hey Bree have you seen this Bella reunion itinerary? Chloe shouts out.

'Yeah Emily sent it over last night, should be a laugh all being together. One big house and a ton of Bellas ha ha'

Chloe was sat on the sofa 'yeah' she said softly. As she looked out the window.

'You worried about seeing Beca tomorrow?'

'A little but she has done as I asked and left me alone so I will just do my best to stay out her way as much as I can.

'Well we will all be there and il have your back. So lets enjoy it before the little one arrives'

I smiled at Bree and agreed, I placed my hand on my tummy and wished this was all so different


	3. Chapter 3

God do I hate airports. I had seen the schedule for the Bella reunion and was nervous. I knew Amy and Emily would be good with me but the others I was worried. Then there was Aubrey who wanted me to stay well away and then there was Chloe.

I found my seat, I never usually did business class however today I needed that space. I was looking out the window, the sunshine was blasting in, so long London…as we took off I ordered a beer, placed my headphones on and my thoughts drifted to Chloe. What were my intentions? Did I want her back? Was I still in love with her like the way had been? There were so many thoughts rushing round my head. Then my good old ipod came up trumps. The sound of those haunting piano keys and the utter perfection of her voice I know that all too well. Adele 'remedy' was making waves through my ears. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics, lyrics I'd wrote previously on my original trip to London from Atlanta.

'I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be  
So desperate to find a way out of my world  
And finally breath  
Right before my eyes I saw my heart it came to life  
This ain't easy, it's not meant to be  
Every story has its scars

But When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel

And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be  
I will be... your remedy

No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you  
Come whenever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through  
Your love it is my truth  
And I will always love you  
Love you, ahhh

When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel

And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy  
Oh  
Oh

When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
I will be, I will be

When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be  
I will be  
I will be your remedy

I knew I needed to let all those tears out but crying in public on a plane was not a Beca Mitchell thing. However, there was an eye mask, so that went on and my tears rolled silently into the material around my eyes. I wanted so badly to be Chloe's remedy I just didn't know in what sense, and as frightened and as apprehensive as I was about touching down back home I was excited to be back.

Not that I had organised a place to be after the reunion or that I didn't even have a job here, or any of my belongings. Jen was organising them to be shipped over. I kept my Beach house in Cornwall there was no way that was changing hands. I had a friend of Jens renting it, which helped. Just knowing it was being taken care of until I could get to go back. As for everything else, it was all up in the air.

I had some in flight food and figured music was not the best distraction today. A movie it was. I had drunk a few beers while laughing so hard to Long Hot American Summer. The flight went over pretty quick. Amy was picking me up about 6pm as my flight was due to touch down at 5.30pm.

She had organised a uber and said she would tag along to give me a head up before the night started. I wasn't really in the mood to get straight out. I mean a 9-hour flight was a killer and I just wanted bed. That was never going to happen, I knew that.

I pulled our itinerary out. 7pm-Food, drinks and singing at Park Bench. Park Bench was an awesome place with live music and pianos, there was always a great piano dual there. However, I would settle for a coffee, a red-hot shower and my bed. A girl can dream.

The plane touched down, wow home looked fantastic as it always did. I hadn't been back for so long, it was strange. Shit, I was home, I was going to a Bella's reunion, my mind lost itself in thoughts of Chloe. All a sudden this shit just got real.

I made my way through customs, picked my luggage up and before I got chance to say anything I was near rugby tackled to the ground by Amy…'Beca omg its so awesome to see you, like proper see and touch you!' 'Hey Amy, you ok? Settled in from LA?' 'Yeah Beca, the place Em has sorted for us all is aca-awesome. It has a games room, a cinema room, a veranda and a huge pool.' Amy spoke with such excitement but I couldn't help be filled with dread.

We threw my stuff in the Uber. While Amy chatted away to the driver I was staring out of the window, total world of my own. I was so scared, and nervous I wanted to be sick.

'BECA' Amy shouted 'Erm yeah, sorry' 'Just so you know Chloe and Aubrey are meeting us at the club she had to get a later flight due to a scan for the baby so can't get ready with us.'

I think Amy had sensed I was becoming stressed the closer we got that's why she gave me a head up. I looked across at her, smiled 'Thanks, so who's room sharing?' 'Well you Mitchell are the luckiest girl in town, you are with me…so no funny business!' she gave me a wink. I let out a laugh ' in your dreams'

'So what you going to do about Chlo?' Amy asked sheepishly. I took a deep breath. 'In all honesty am not sure, I don't want to cause trouble and ruin the reunion for everybody so il judge what I will do tonight after I see her.'

'you still love her?' Amy asked quietly. 'I was a fool, a young idiot.'

'Right enough of that, any more counselling an il charge you. We are here…lets get this party started'

I walked in and was practically jumped by all the girls screaming 'BECA! Where the hell have you been?!' It was as if nothing had happened, there was a group hug and several whispered I love you's and miss you's.' I found it all so overwhelming. Emily passed me a beer and I sat catching up with the girls, god it felt good to be back with the Bellas. I smiled as I found my room and was told to 'hurry the hell up, we have drinking, singing and dancing to be on with!'

I showered and picked some skinny ripped black jeans, an a black and grey plaid shirt, my hair was already down and wavy and I just quickly painted my nails, added a little make up, threw my black boots on. 'Im ready am ready' as I ran down the stairs. God it felt good to be back.

We jumped in to separate taxi's and headed to the bar. We had already been drinking and I had done so much laughing, taken more selfies than I thought possible and tweeted cryptic messages. We all piled into the bar and had one long bench table to ourselves. I wondered over to the bar, when I looked back I heard a commotion from our table. Chloe. I couldn't take my eyes off her she looked amazing, my stomach was like a washing machine. She was wearing a pair of dark navy jeans, black boots, a white v-neck tee and a black blazer, her hair was down and falling beautifully at her shoulders. She was as stunning as I remembered but if possible she looked hotter. I swallowed hard.

'what can I get you?' the bartender asked. 'double whiskey on the rocks and two beers, thanks,' he placed my order down and I continued to watch the group all interact with Chloe and Bree. There was a guy playing Another Love by Tom Odell on the piano that was in the corner of the room. It was like a scene in a movie that I was watching. I downed my whiskey, this was about to get real. My heart was pounding in my chest, I was sweating and I felt like I was going to throw up. I wanted to go over but I felt I couldn't.

Out of nowhere I heard 'Mitchell, long time no see.' I turned quickly to see Aubrey. I became so nervous like I had never met her before. My anxiety hit 100 in 2 seconds. 'Hey Bree.'

'so word of warning, upset her or cause her distress and…' I had been so zoned out to the song playing and Bree being so close that I didn't see Chloe walk across the room. 'Bree its fine, me and Bec are adults, tonight will be fine.' My head shot around to her, Bec, I hadn't been called that in a long time. Oh, lord she was just as beautifully perfect as she always had been, she smelt of that classic CK1 oh how I had been love drunk on that smell when we first started dating. 'Hey Red.' My voice was shaky and I just wanted to burst into tears and shout how sorry I was, but I knew this wasn't the place. 'Look Bec, this is as awkward as it gets, but let's remember why we are here it's not about us, it's about them' she pointed at the Bella's all who were looking across at us waiting for whatever they thought would happen. It went silent and the pianist explained he was taking a break.

'Come on Bec lets get to our friends.' I walked behind her and Bree until we got back to our table. I sat at one end and her the other. I zoned out for a little while, but then continued having a laugh with the Bellas. Stacie was off on the hunt, Amy was organising a punch at the bar, Emily was absorbed in all things baby with Bree and Chloe. Lily was well I've no idea where she has gone, Flo, CR, Jessica and Ashley were all on shots.

The artist finished his set and invited anybody to get up and perform. Without even thinking I walked over to him, picked up the guitar to the side of the stage. I sat on a stool. Took a deep breath. 'Hiya guys, this one is for the girls' I didn't look back over to them, or to Chloe. I need to get this out and the alcohol helped.

'I only wanted to have fun  
Learning to fly...  
Learning to run...  
I let my heart decide the way  
When I was young...  
Deep down I must have always known  
That is would be inevitable  
To earn my stripes I'd have to pay!  
And bear my soul

I know I'm not the only one  
Who regrets the things they've done  
Sometimes I just feel it's only me  
Who can't stand the reflection that they see  
I wish I could live a little more  
Look up to the sky, not just the floor

I feel like my life is flashing by  
And all I can do is watch and cry  
I miss the air, I miss my friends  
I miss my mother; I miss it when  
Life was a party to be thrown  
But that was a million years ago

When I walk around all of the streets  
Where I grew up and found my feet  
They can't look me in the eye  
It's like they're scared of me  
I try to think of things to say  
Like a joke or a memory  
But they don't recognize me now  
In the light of day...

I know I'm not the only one  
Who regrets the things they've done  
Sometimes I just feel it's only me  
Who never became who they thought they'd be  
I wish I could live a little more  
Look up to the sky, not just the floor  
I feel like my life is flashing by  
And all I can do is watch and cry  
I miss the air, I miss my friends  
I miss my mother, I miss it when  
Life was a party to be thrown  
But that was a million years ago

A million years ago!'

The room was silent. 'Thank You' and I walked off the stage, as I did all I heard was a crashing applause. On the way, back to my seat I wiped a tear and ordered some more drinks. I asked the guy to hold them while I grabbed some air.

'Beca' 'oh hey stace' 'You ok? I know this must be really hard, I don't need to know the ins and out of your decision all those years ago, your success has shown me why you did what you did, but just checking you are ok, I know with Chloe it must be pretty awkward.' She gave me a small smile.

'cheers, yeah tonight is hard, the drink helps tho! Ha, thanks for well just being you and not judging I guess. As for Chloe, well I…' 'Hey guys get in here the punch has arrived!' Amy bellowed at us, so we headed back inside. I sat down and notice there was no Chloe. Oh, shit yeah there was she was on stage….at the piano. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

'Bec, this ones for you'

The keys on the piano kicked in, my stomach churned more than it ever had, I knew that note I knew that song, I wrote it. I produced it. The girls put their glasses down, their mouths were open as Chloe sung with such emotion, right to me, never loosing eye contact.

Seeing Bec at the bar evoked so many emotions, I knew this wasn't the place but I wanted to slap her so hard. I wanted to yell 'what the fuck' did she have any idea what she did to me? I knew the girls had waited years for the reunion, I didn't want to ruin it. I had been polite, pointed out we should join our friends. Then she decided to get up and sing, sing that song, from that album. How dare she, all the regret, I miss people, yeah Bec and we all missed you when you just pissed off out of our lives, not giving a shit about anybody but yourself. I was so angry with her for that.

So we are really doing this Beale, I sat at the piano. I started to play the one song I knew would make her realise that I did not want her back. My head was enraged. I was making a point of singing it directly at her.

'Take your eyes off of me so I can leave  
I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me  
This is never ending, we have been here before  
But I can't stay this time 'cause I don't love you anymore  
Please stay where you are  
Don't come any closer  
Don't try to change my mind  
I'm being cruel to be kind

I can't love you in the dark  
It feels like we're oceans apart  
There is so much space between us  
Maybe we're already defeated  
Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me

You have given me something that I can't live without  
You mustn't underestimate that when you are in doubt  
But I don't want to carry on like everything is fine  
The longer we ignore it all the more that we will fight  
Please don't fall apart  
I can't face your breaking heart  
I'm trying to be brave  
Stop asking me to stay

I can't love you in the dark  
It feels like we're oceans apart  
There is so much space between us  
Maybe we're already defeated  
Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me

We're not the only ones  
I don't regret a thing  
Every word I've said  
You know I'll always mean  
It is the world to me  
That you are in my life  
But I want to live  
And not just survive

As I sang this Bec nodded in my direction, wiped tears from her face and walked away. I continued to finish the song. I had never felt so weak or so sick. Get this finished and get some air. That's what I needed to do. She got the message. She left. Like she did all those years ago.

That's why I can't love you in the dark  
It feels like we're oceans apart  
There is so much space between us  
Maybe we're already defeated  
Cause ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me  
And I-I-I-I-I don't think you can save me.'

I still had tears streaming down my face and I couldn't breathe. Before I knew it, I was outside ad could hear Bree 'Chloe, breathe in through your nose out through your mouth, come on concentrate' 'Bree where did she go?' Bree sighed 'Stacie followed her, she's safe, she is back at the house. Come on let's get you back too, I knew this was a bad idea.'

'Beca, get in the car, I won't ask again I will just get out and this nice driver will see my moves as I restrain you into here, get it?' 'Ok, I said softly. Stacie what am I going to do, she doesn't love me, she is pregnant and every time she hears my name or sees me her heart breaks even more. What I did was fucked up'

'right enough, enough of this self-pity shit. Beca you love her yes? You fucked up and caused a total tornado, big fucking deal. It was 7 years ago, you thought what you were doing was in her best interests. It worked out for you, you are shit hot successful. It worked for her she teaches she adores it, she's pregnant she's happy! So does any of what happened then matter? Think of the 5 years together you had the laughs the memories. If you want to fix anything, fix how they have been forgotten.'

Jesus Stacie was right, what we had even as a friendship was amazing I missed that, making those memories, sharing our hopes, fears, plans.

'Thanks, Stacie' I smiled at her and gave her a bone crunching hug 'hey who are you and what have you done with my B.M? she doesn't do hugs.' We both started laughing, 'right get a shower Beca sort ya head out and get some sleep, tomorrow we have plans'

'ok ok ok, I'm on it' I hit the shower and put my headphones in. All I could see when I closed my eyes was how sad Chloe looked when she sang. I had to give her that spark back, the one I took away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You for the review comments. xxx

Chapter 4

I was lying on my back in bed, looking up at the ceiling, processing what happened tonight. I heard Clo return with the other girls not long after I had got back. There had been a knock on the door but I wasn't in the mood to see anybody. I pretended I was a sleep. Amy came in around 3am. Soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. I however lay there, every time I shut my eyes all I could see was Clo's face. I felt sick to the core. I did not want to be here, coming back had been a huge mistake. Il catch a flight back tomorrow, il explain it to the girls. I couldn't take this pain.

I picked up my phone time checking as always, there was a txt from Adele of all people, I opened it.

 _Adele: B.M, hope you are ok, saw what happened in the club with Clo it's all over social media. X_

SHIT. I opened my twitter and had more notifications than I could shake a stick at. Instagram too. I googled the club. 'Beca Mitchell and unknown red head have a heartfelt sing off in Atlanta bar' There were pictures galore. Great just what I wanted, the love of your life who's heart you smashed in to pieces rejects you and the whole world gets to view it but the worst thing was now it was social history. There is always going to pictures to remind me how horrific that moment was. I looked at the picture of Chloe, the pain etched on her beautiful face was just unbearable. I couldn't take it.

I got up, got dressed and headed to the veranda. I picked up Emily's guitar as I walked by the door. I set my iPhone to record.

'Everybody tells me it's 'bout time that I moved on  
And I need to learn to lighten up and learn how to be young  
But my heart is a valley, it's so shallow and man-made  
I'm scared to death if I let you in that you'll see I'm just a fake  
Sometimes I feel lonely in the arms of your touch  
But I know that's just me cause nothing ever is enough  
When I was a child I grew up by the River Lea  
There was something in the water, now that something's in me  
Oh I can't go back, but the reeds are growing out of my fingertips  
I can't go back to the river

But it's in my roots, it's in my veins  
It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain  
But it's in my roots, it's in my veins  
It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain

So I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea  
Yeah I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea

I should probably tell you now before it's way too late  
That I never meant to hurt you or lie straight to your face  
Consider this my apology, I know it's years in advance  
But I'd rather say it now in case I never get the chance  
No I can't go back, but the reeds are growing out of my fingertips  
I can't go back to the river

But it's in my roots, it's in my veins  
It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain  
It's in my roots, it's in my veins  
It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain

So I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea  
Yeah I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea  
So I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea  
Yeah I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea  
River Lea, River Lea  
River Lea, River Lea  
River Lea, River Lea.

I slowly put the guitar down, I looked straight into the camera, 'Chloe I knew this would be hard but I had no idea I would feel so desolate, or distraught, I wrote that song when I made the decision to leave all those years ago, I knew one day Atlanta would pull me back. I guess in my heart I always thought we would end up back in each other lives. However last night proved to me that you really don't need me. I wiped a stray tear from my left cheek, God you look more beautiful than I have ever seen you, happier, beaming in fact. You are expecting a beautiful baby and I will respect your wishes and leave. I will talk to the girls and explain why I can't stay. Just always know it will always be you.

With that I hit stop record sent it as an email and downloaded the file on to a memory stick. I left it on the table next to a note for Chloe.

I tiptoed up to my room and quietly started to pack the few things I had unpacked before grabbing my jacket and shoes. I shut the front door and just started walking. I ended up at a park, there was a massive lake and to the side of it the was a massive oak tree. I lay underneath it staring up at the stars. This was not what I had planned.

'Chloe, we are here' Aubrey spoke softly to me as I was just staring out of the window. I looked at her and replied with a smile. We got out of the uber and headed back in to the house. I always thought seeing Bec hurt like I did when she left me would make me feel better, at least she knew what it felt like. However, it was the worst feeling I have ever had in my whole life, seeing her cry because of me was more painful than anything. What have I done. I walked passed her room and stood outside the door, took a deep breath and knocked. I wanted to make sure she was ok, to say sorry. Did i want her to leave my life, of course I didn't, I was hurting still. There was no response. Stacie confirmed she was still here though. I walked off to my room, where Aubrey sat with me most of the night talking, picking me up off the floor as always. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. Somebody was up I had heard them moving around, but I didn't want conversation so I stayed in my room.

'WHERE IS SHE STACIE?' I heard Aubrey shouting at the top of her voice. 'I don't care what you do to get her back here, but she isn't doing this again. She promised she would not ruin this reunion, so far she has done exactly what she said she wouldn't do'

'Bree what's all the shouting for?'

'Beca, Chloe. She has gone.' Next minute I was being picked up off the floor. 'Chloe its Bree, come on, open your eyes.' She sighed. 'Mitchell, you have so much to answer for'

'Aubrey, what happened?' 'Well Mitchell decided to be a selfish bitch and after last night she has left you a note and a memory stick. The note says she will leave, that it's too hard. An I haven't opened the stick. I sat up on the sofa, I took the memory stick and placed it in a laptop. I watched it and my heart broke in to a thousand pieces. 'Bree, Stacie, Amy we need to find her. I have an idea' I smiled. We needed to go back to the beginning, I need to find Beca.

I am on it Chloe Stacie said. What's your plan? 'Get the girls, we have work to do…' Aubrey was not happy with the plan but she knew it was perfect.

I opened my eyes and realised I was curled up under a tree, it had started raining, oh lord I forgot I had walked here. Nice one Beca. I pulled myself up, I was aching and my head was pounding with a headache and I was damn hungry. Right food then I will talk to the girls and get gone. It was 5pm and I was walking back in the rain. I had stopped to have some food and a wonder around the city I loved so much. I hoped Chloe wasn't in, I couldn't cope. Plus, I looked like I had fell into a pool fully clothed. I took a deep breath as I opened the door. It was dead, nobody anywhere to be seen. I jumped in the shower threw some sweat pants and a black tee on and walked back down the stairs. I heard voices. 'hello?' nothing.

As I got to the last stair, I saw Fat Amy, she was holding a card that had a picture of me and Chloe on from years ago, as she walked by Emily appeared with a card that had a picture of me and Chloe on from one of our many riff offs. Then Stacie appeared she was holding one too, Flo was holding our graduation picture, C.R walked over and handed me a movie stub, it was a stub from mine and Chloe's first date, I was so confused, 'Guys what's going on?' Jessica appeared, she walked up to me and smiled, she handed me a heart shaped pebble. I knew that pebble, I had given it to Chloe when I told her I had fallen for her. I swallowed hard, nobody was talking they were all just looking at me. 'Guys seriously will somebody tell me what's going on' Ashley came from the kitchen, she was holding a t-shirt, she handed it to me. When I opened it up it had written 'You put the boom boom into my heart' on it. I knew this t-shirt. It was at least 10years old. Chloe took a shine to it the morning after our first night together, and decided she was keeping it. I bit my lip. 'guys seriously will somebody tell me what's going on…'

'Calm your pits Beca' I knew that voice. Aubrey. 'Turn around' I did as I was asked Aubrey came closer holding a piece of paper. ' I looked down, it had my name scribbled on it, in Clo's hand writing. I opened it up:

Bec,

Come find me on the top floor.

Clo x

At this point I turned around to all my friends all still stood at the bottom of the stairs. They all gave me a smile and ushered me to go. I was so emotional seeing all those photos and items just made me want to sob. As I walked up the stairs a lone tear slipped out and ran down my cheek.

I stood outside the door, took a deep breath, put my hair behind my ear and placed my hand on the handle. As I entered the room, my breath was taken away. The room was full of fairy lights, and there were pictures of me and Clo everywhere, from when we first met right up until I had left. Copies of letters and emails we had sent. There was a picnic blanket on the floor too and food, As I looked around Clo put her hand out to me. 'Dance?'

'Clo, what's all this, its its unreal'

She looked at me, smiled. I took her hand, the electricity I felt as our skin touched was so intense.

Clo moved close to me, she placed her other hand on my waist and leaned in towards my shoulder and ear. 'Be quiet Mitchell and Dance with me' I felt like I couldn't breathe. She could feel how tense I was. She pulled me closer and started to sing into my left ear..

Everybody loves the things you do  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true  
But if by chance you're here alone  
Can I have a moment  
Before I go?

Clo had her cheek resting on mine at this point. She continued to sing however she had pulled back to give me eye contact as she ended the verse. She then pulled me closer again and continues to sing softly into my ear.

Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone  
I used to know  
You look like a movie  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

I started to sing the chorus with Clo, she squeezed her grip on my hand and looked into my eyes, which were part filled with tears. I blinked and a rogue tear fell down my face. Clo lifted her hand and wiped the tear away with her thumb while keeping eye contact.

We continued to sing the chorus while we danced. I kept taking deep breaths I couldn't get enough of her perfume filling my mind. I felt like I was home.

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song

Clo stepped back leaving the grip of my hand. She placed her index finger on my lips. She continued to sing.

I was so scared to face my fears  
Cause nobody told me that you'd be here  
And I swear you moved overseas  
That's what you said, when you left me  
You still look like a movie  
You still sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

She looked right into my eyes and as she blinked she let tears roll down her cheeks.

My heart broke this was so perfect but so emotional, I knew if I started to cry I wouldn't stop. I ran my thumb across her cheeks and wiped the tears away.

I looked at her and I sang the chorus while she placed her head on to my shoulders. I could feel her breath on my neck and it was sending shivers down my spine, my stomach was doing summersaults.

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless

It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young

Chloe interrupted and started to sing this next verse. I remained silent as I held her close.

It's hard to win me back  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care?

She looked up, looking for reassurance and I have no idea what came across me in the moment but I moved my left hand off Clo's waist and placed it on her baby bump before whispering 'I do still care' she looked at me with the biggest smile. I took a deep breath in and we both quietly sang

It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
I'm so mad I'm getting old  
It makes me reckless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
When we were young

As we both sang the last line, we just stood there and held each other, no words were spoken. We didn't need to say anything, nothing was as important as that moment, feeling Clo's breath on me and feeling her just succumbing to the moment.

'Bec please don't leave.' She said as she slowly pulled away from my embrace. 'Clo I am so sorry, for everything,' she cut me off with the most tender of kisses. Before shyly pulling away. 'can we lie here tonight, leave the Bella's, the media, our phones, can we just talk it all out? I know you find it hard but I just can't carry this feeling around anymore, I want to understand, I want to know what you went through and I want you to understand what happened here'

I took her hand and walked us over to the picnic blanket, that was so perfectly set up on the floor with cushions and odd bits of my favourite snacks. I lay down on my side, Clo did the same. We were facing each other, this was going to be rough but Clo was right we needed to free it. 'you can ask me anything, I will answer as honestly as I can.' She looked at me as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'Why?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I moved closer to Chloe and placed my hand on the side of her face so I could wipe the tears away. I knew I had to be honest, very honest. I took a deep breath and sighed.

'Firstly, please let me finish everything I want to say before you speak otherwise I will never get it out. 'I am so sorry. I loved you from the minute I met you at the activities fair, you certainly shot an arrow into my heart that day. In fact, you have that impact on me every time I see you, my stomach goes crazy and I can't help but smile. However, before you entered my life it had been super rough at times. As you know I am not great at talking and looking back I should have talked to you about these things. When my mum left part of me died on the inside. Dad did his best, however he always had a look of sadness when he looked at me. I knew he loved me but I knew it was hard for him, looking so like my mum he must have been haunted. When dad passed away, I was placed in care. It was horrific. I craved unconditional love and acceptance and I never received either until I met you. You were a life changer. Still are. Anyway, loving you gave me purpose, you were everything to me and I know I was everything to you. Our conversations early on about children, marriage and living together seemed so far away in the future. However time seemed to speed up once we graduated, an often id hear you saying 'oh I can't me and Bec are doing this' or 'I'm sorry Bec and me make sure we have our weekends together can we arrange another date?' Then you never took that job opportunity because you wanted to stay closer to me. I thought you were putting my thoughts and feelings first above your own and I got so scared. I rolled over and lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't look at Clo.

I lay there replying all the lies I had told her, said to her face, god I was such a bitch. Just before I left I had started to have mild anxiety attacks, id had them before so I knew how to hide them from you. This time they were a bit more intense than I had had them. I was stressing about everything, about how you were making sacrifices all the time to allow me to be better at my job. I watched you at work one day Clo, what you do fascinates me. I felt out of my depth and stressed about how I didn't deserve you and eventually you would see this. I saw the way Tom flirted with you and how you brushed him off.

I remember we had a few weeks where all we did was row. It was after one of these fights, I got so scared about everything. You leaving me, me leaving you, being married, having kids, jesus I couldn't make a pot noodle yet you wanted me to help raise a child. Everything just exploded into the biggest fattest joke inside my head. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Yet none of this was you're doing. It was all me, I wanted out not because I didn't love you but because I was drowning and I had no idea how to save myself. Other than to run. Tears slowly ran from the corners of my eyes.

Chloe stayed quiet. I could hear her crying though. I took a deep breath. I turned back on to my side so I was facing her. She looked like I just told her she was about to die. Shit this talking crap was hard. 'Chlo, what I regret more than anything is that I lied to your face on more than one occasion, I planned everything with clarity. I was distraught the night I left yet still was so focused on what I was doing. When I reached London and I had started 25 with Adele she suggested I speak to somebody in counselling as I was struggling massively. So I did, her name was Rachel. I found it so hard at first and I used to spend my sessions sobbing. I told her everything I had done and she put it down to part of a breakdown. I spent 6 months with Rachel and she would get feelings and thoughts out of me that I did know I was harbouring.

Even though I had been diagnosed I was too ashamed to contact you, what I had done was horrific and to see the sadness in your eyes was just all too hard to take. I am so so sorry. I was wiping Chloe's tears away as my own cascaded down my face.

I was lying here next to Beca listening to why she left and the guilt was just washing over me, wave after wave. She was, is the love of my life and I was so wrapped up in how distraught I was that I never thought to check in with her. Fuck. I wanted to tell her how madly in love with her I was and how I wanted her, I wanted to protect her, I wanted to take all of this away. I wanted her to stop talking, but nothing was coming out. She had needed me back then and I was so wrapped up in us moving forward that I didn't even notice. Chloe what did you do. I started to cry. Bec started to wipe them away as she had tears pouring down her beautiful face. I looked at her. I whispered 'Bec, I am so sorry.' She frowned, 'you're sorry?' Yeah, I let you down, I wasn't there for you. If I had of been none of this would have happened.'

'Chloe no no that's not the case at all, that's not what I meant' I was running my hands through my hair, shit shit shit. Chloe stood up and walked over to the window. She turned around to look at me…she started to sing.

' If you're not the one for me  
Then how come I can bring you to your knees!  
If you're not the one for me  
Why do I hate the idea of being free...?

And if I'm not the one for you  
You've gotta stop holding me the way you do  
Oh honey if I'm not the one for you?  
Why have we been through what we have been through

It's so cold out here in your wilderness  
I want you to be my keeper  
But not if you are so reckless

If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently

Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
(Wo-ah, wo-ah)  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge

See you are water under the bridge  
What are you waiting for?  
You never seem to make it through the door  
And who are you hiding from?  
It ain't no life to live like you're on the run  
Have I ever asked for much?  
The only thing that I want is your love

If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
(Wo-ah, wo-ah)  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge

By this point she had walked back over to me, sat on the blanket crossed legged. Took my hands and placed them on to her stomach. I gave off a bit of a shy smirk in her direction. 'Bec, I am so damn scared. I didn't plan having a child like this, a mean a one night stand, what the hell. Cannot believe It' I took my hand from hers and placed in on her chin and moved her head up so that she was looking at me. 'Clo, there is nobody luckier in the world right now that this little baby. So, what about the one night stand we have all hand them, knowing your sex drive you probably had a few itches that needed scratching.' She looked at me and laughed. That sound melted my heart. 'Everything happens for a reason.' I moved closer to Chloe and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. As I pulled away, I whispered 'I will be here, right here' Chloe smiled. She poured me some whiskey and we lay opposite each other talking about what we had been up too over those years, work we had done, places we had lived, people we have dated, one night stands shared. I had never felt as close to Chloe than I did right now. She let me snuggle into her on the blanket my head was on her tummy, I looked up and noticed she had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful. I have no idea where any of this is going but to have Chloe back meant more than anything, like I was coming home.

I started talking to Clo's baby bump. 'Hey little one, I have song for you before I have even met you. One day we can sing it to mummy together. I smiled so badly then.

I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to

The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known

I've been looking for you, baby  
In every face that I've ever known  
And there is something 'bout the way you love me  
That finally feels like home  
All my life, you're my darkness  
You're the right kind of madness  
And you're my hope, you're my despair  
You're my scope, everything, everywhere..

I placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's tummy, good night little peanut. I was exhausted. What a few days, what a turn around my head couldn't cope! I snuggled into Chloe shut my eyes.

I was trying my hardest not to let on to Beca that I was still awake when she had been talking to me. When she started singing to the baby I wanted to cry so much. She is beautifully perfect and I want her to come home. I want us back together, I want to bring this baby up in a happy house. I want Beca home and in our house.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up still in my clothes from the night before. The light was hurting my eyes but I could smell Chloe on the pillow next to me but she wasn't there. I could hear somebody being sick. Gross.

'Hey Clo you ok?'

A distressed 'yeah' came from the en-suite. I sat up off the bed and stretched out. I ran my hands through my hair and walked to the bathroom. Clo was on her knees leaning over the toilet while holding her hair. She looked up at me eyes all red and watery. 'Hey' she managed to say softly. 'hey' I crouched down next to her. I rubbed her back, 'Anything I can get you?' 'yeah a baby that doesn't inflict suffering and maybe a holiday' she laughed, she vomited. 'Oh Chloe, I cant do anything about the first one I am afraid but I can arrange a holiday, you would adore my house in Cornwall' She looked up at me. 'Where?' I smiled down at her. 'Come on lets get you up, showered and dressed. Then il make some light breakfast and I will show you my house' Chloe looked up at me 'Thanks Becs' and smiled. 'Could you grab me some water please?' I helped her up off the floor and ran the shower. 'Of course'

I walked in to the kitchen. All the Bellas were there and all fell silent as I walked in.

'Hey Becs' they all said in unison. 'Hey guys' I frowned a little in their direction.

Stace 'so Bec you are in the same clothes as last night, where is Chloe?'

I started to pour a coffee. 'Yeah Stacie im in the same clothes and Chloe is currently throwing up, morning sickness or something'

Aubrey 'Becca you can't leave her! She is vomiting is she ok?' 'of course, she is ok Aubrey I am not just going to leave her unwell am I? in fact don't answer that. As it happens she is going to have a shower and come down.'

'Oh good. So, last night?' Aubrey sat back down and sipped her coffee as she ended her question.

I turned around to face the girls 'Last night was between me and Chloe, and I am not quite ready to discuss it with anybody. Thank You for what you did though. I love you girls beyond belief. I just think me and Chloe need time to get used to being around each other. So, there was no crazy making out, no sex, no massive rows. Just lots of talking' I smirked and remembered back to our kiss. My stomach was full of butterflies. So sort your bets out now' I smirked and walked back up the stairs.

'Chloe you ok?' she was lying on the bed looking exhausted. 'Bec I don't want to go out today, I feel awful, I am going to stay here in bed and just rest, ca you apologise to the girls for me?'

'Sure' I wondered back down the stairs, 'Guys can I run something by you all?'

Aubrey looked up over her book. 'what you planning Mitchell?' The rest of the girls were all ears.

I took a deep breath and a sip of my coffee.

'This may sound mad. However, I think it maybe genius too. Chloe just said she needs a holiday, I think all this sickness is getting her down and she is fed up of it.' I look at Aubrey 'Just hear me out before you start ok Aubrey?' The blonde girl nodded at me.

'obviously the past few days have been very emotional, tiring, and everything has been up the wall. I am wondering if you would mind if me and Chloe leave the reunion early? Like tonight? I am going to fly her to my beach house in England. So we have some time, just us two to sort our friendship out and to give her that break she is saying she wants..'

There was a long silence. 'Yeah sound with me shaw shank' said Fat Amy, 'I think that is a great plan Becca' chimed in Emily, ' Jessica and Ashley ' Yeah we think it's a great idea' I smiled as CR piped in 'Great idea you two need some time and that place you have is amazing' 'Bec I think you and Chloe need this, so as much as I'll miss you I think you should defo do it' 'Becca I think Chloe will love it, it is so beautiful and peaceful there, I know when me and Lily came to stay we had a magical time'

Aubrey was the only Bella that hadn't spoken.

'Aubrey?' I knew she would be the hardest to convince. She looked over at me. She then stood up and walked over to me without saying anything. As she entered my personal space, I stepped back quickly. She leaned in 'If you hurt her, upset her, distress her in fact do anything to her I will hunt you down do you hear me? And I want skype calls daily. Get it?' She kept eye contact the whole time.

'Whoooooa Aubrey, back off' shouted Amy. I swallowed hard. 'I won't and of course'

Aubrey turned to all the girls right let's give these a send-off. Let's hit the store. We will sort lunch for you. Now go and check on my best friend before I change my mind.

'Ace, Thanks Aubrey.'

'remember Hobbit I am watching you.'

I smiled and walked upstairs to pack my bag. After I had packed I went in and checked on Chloe. She was sat up in bed looking at a photograph. I moved closer to the bed. 'Hey' she looked up and smiled. 'hey' 'what you looking at? Hey is that your baby?' I got a little over excited and shouted it. Cloe was laughing so much. 'Yeah Becs that's my baby' she pointed to where its head and body parts were. 'where is everybody? What's the plan for today?'

'Well the girls have all gone out the store, they are making us lunch. I got the interrogation this morning. I told them all to mind their own and there had been no making out no sex so to pay their bets out' Chloe was laughing, wow she was so beautiful, she had no idea.

'So why they making us lunch?' Chloe looked confused.

'well after what you said about a holiday before, I booked us flights. To England. We can stay at my house in Cornwall, get our friendship back on track, no work, no distractions and you get the break you want. What you say?'

Chloe was looking at Becca, like really looking at her, her eyes were so beautiful and the way she was twisting the fabric of her hoodie in her hands with nerves was so adorable.

I couldn't believe it though, time with Bec on her own in her house in England! We had only started talking last night. Would it be crazy to say yes? I should say no, but I cant. 'Bec that sounds more than perfect, just what I need, thank you' Chloe lets out a massive smile, she leans forward and kisses me on my cheek. 'what time is our flight?

Wow she agreed. Holy smokes! Is this really such a good idea. My anxiety started going through the roof. Chill Becca chill. 'Erm we fly at 6pm, it's a 9 hour flight, will you be ok?'

The concern in Becca's face was too cute. 'Yeah I think so, if not there is always sick bags.' I winked and smiled. 'I best get packing then'

The rest of the afternoon went so fast. I started to feel more myself and the Bella's were all amazing as always. Nobody asked me anything about last night. Becca must have really told them this morning. I felt guilty for leaving them especially on the reunion. However, I need time with Beca and I needed a holiday. I had no idea what would happen but I wanted my friend back. I needed her back.

Before I knew It we had boarded the plane. I was sat next to the window. I had told Bec that I would fall asleep as I was exhausted. This Morning sickness proper wipes you for the day. Becca was looking straight ahead. I moved my hand next to hers before entwining our fingers as the flight took off.

Wow never thought I would be doing this. A flight to England with Chloe. I hope this time together can rekindle out friendship. I miss her so badly. I was taken out of my train of thought as I felt Chloe's hand entwine with mine. The electricity that went through me was stronger than I had ever known. I turned to Chlo and winked. We were London bound.

After a mammoth plane ride including a 2hour stop in Miami we eventually arrived in London at 10.25. I had Jen arrange for us to be picked up, there was no way I could do that 5-hour drive. Chloe had a few rough moments being sick and currently she was asleep resting her head on my shoulder. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. I couldn't believe she was here with me. I was replying our conversations from the night previously. There was no way I was ever leaving her side ever again. I wanted to go home, as much as my beach house is mine, it's not home. Home is in Atlanta with Chloe in what was still our perfect little house.

The next thing I remember was waking up. We were here. 'Clo, we are here, I whispered.' I got out the car to help her, the driver John took our luggage out and placed it at the front door. I couldn't wait for a shower, it was a beautiful day, sunny with a slight breeze. Chloe's hair looked so red as the sun rays blasted through it.

'WOW Bec…this is yours? Are you serious?' I laughed as Chloe's mouth was wide open. 'Yeah, its mine, did most of the work myself, I had some shit to work through. You see I really messed up, there was this girl and well I broke her heart and in doing so broke my own. So used my hurt to create my own space to relax in' Chloe walked up to me and gave me a hug, well to be honest she just held me. Longer than she should but neither of us wanted to let go.

While Chloe enjoyed a bath I emailed Jen, to let her know we arrived safely and to thank her for filling up the cupboards and having had the place cleaned. Said I would ring her in a few days and catch up.

I pulled the messages up on my phone, I needed to respond to Adele. I had totally forgot.

Becca M: Hey mate, thanks for the heads up about the media storm the other morning. Totally forgot to reply everything went crazy. Me and Chloe are back at my home in Cornwall sending sometime getting to know each other again. Just a heads up. She is pregnant. Not my doing ha! She isn't with the guy but it is all very different to when we talked. I am moving back to Atlanta to. Hope you are well, skype soon! Thank You for everything. B xx

I popped my phone on the side. Prepped some food and as Chloe sat on the balcony I had a shower. I joined her as we watched everyone on the beach below. I couldn't stop looking at her. I couldn't believe she was here. 'Bec, I can feel you watching me, quit creeping'

I smiled in her direction as she started to do that whole 'shit I got caught' shy look. She was sat with her knees tucked in to her tummy with her arms around them. Her hair had dried in the English sunshine and it fell all wavy around her face. She kept tucking It behind her ears. She looked so cute.

'erm sorry about that Clo, just the sun was erm…well never mind. Sorry.'

I started laughing 'becs I am joking' I gave her a wink and she smirked a little at me.

'I am going down to the beach' I declared. 'Clo il get changed and come with you' she stood up and walked into the house towards her room. I walked up behind her as she was facing her drawers, I slid my hands around her waist. She jumped as I touched her 'Becs, its cool, stay here. I just fancy a nice walk, when I get back maybe you could take me out for tea.' She turned around looking deep in my eyes. 'erm you sure? And for tea yeah I can do that.' 'Good, look forward to it' and I kissed her on the cheek.

I turned around picked up my iphone and headed towards the beach with a grin.

Wow how does she still take my breath away. How does she still make my stomach like a washing machine? Chloe Beale…is here in my house, and she wants me to take her out for tea. There was only one pub near my home and a fish and chip store. So, I set about packing up a picnic. I collected some logs from my wood burner and figured I would make us a fire on the beach and we could watch the sun go down while we ate.

As I walked along the beach feeling the sun on my back, the sand in my toes and the breeze blowing through my hair, I couldn't help but smile. This place was amazing, I loved LA and I adored home in Atlanta but this place was magic. I could see why Becs fell in love here. I spent some time just watching families enjoying their afternoon children building castles and burying each other. I found watching the surfers relaxing too. I had bought myself an ice cream and sat thinking about how my life had changed in a few short days, the deep-rooted pain I had felt and carried round since Bec left had gone. I had so much to look forward to. I was going to be a mum. Wow. I then had a minor heart attack about how nothing at home was sorted I needed everything as I had nothing and I also needed to plan a nursery, oh lord. I suddenly became really overwhelmed. I placed my hand on my stomach. 'I will do my best little bean, I love you so much before I have even met you'

With that I walked back to Beca's. I slid the patio door open.

'Chloe whats happened you ok?' Bec came dashing over and held me, I had tears down my face. 'I can't do this on my own Bec, I am so scared I am going to let my little bean down, I don't even have a nursery, how can I bring a baby up by myself…'

'Hey hey Chloe look at me.' I placed my hands-on Chloe's face, wiped her tears and looked in to her bright blue eyes. 'You and little bean will never be on your own ok, you have your mom, dad, brother, the Bella's, and you have me. Chloe I want to be here for you more than you know. So, let me. Let me run you a bath when your exhausted, let me pick your mad craving requests for food up at midnight, let me hold your hair when you are throwing up, let me hold your hand at scans and anti-natal appointments, let me hold your little bean when you need a sleep at 3am, let me help paint the nursery in what is our home. Let me love you.' Shit! That last part was supposed to stay in my head.

Chloe moved from my embrace. She walked over to my sound system. She didn't make eye contact with me. Shit shit shit what have I done, I could feel pins and needles starting in my arms, this was not good. Anxiety not now. The next minute Chloe hit play and a loud drum beat kicked in.

Chloe started to sing, 'I want every single piece of you, I want your heaven and your oceans  
too' I swallowed hard. Chloe moved closer to me. She whispered in my ear 'Treat me soft but touch me cruel, I want to teach you things you, never knew baby.  
Chloe began to place soft kisses on my neck in between, song lyrics.

'Bring the floor up to my knees' Kiss  
'Let me fall into your gravity' Kiss  
'Then kiss me back to life to see' at this point she pulled me towards the sofa, she sat down, looking at me with such desire in her eyes, I wasn't sure I could keep looking.

'Your body standing over me, Bec don't let the lights go down.  
I miss you when the lights go out  
It illuminates all of my doubts  
Pull me in hold me tight don't let  
go, Becs Baby give me light'

At this point, Chloe pulled at my tee and I was straddling her. She looked at me and placed her hands on my hips, her fingers gliding across my waistband,

I placed my finger on Chloe's lips and started to sing

'I love the way your body moves  
Towards me from across the room  
Brushing past my every groove  
No one has me like you do baby  
Bring your heart I'll bring my soul  
But be delicate with my ego  
I want to step into your great  
unknown, With you and me setting the tone'

Baby don't let the lights go down  
Baby don't let the lights go down  
Baby don't let the lights go down  
Lights go down lights go down  
Lights go down lights go down  
Down down down.  
We play so dirty in the dark  
Cause we are living worlds apart  
It only makes it harder baby  
It only makes it harder baby  
Harder baby'

Before I had the chance Chloe moved forward and our lips connected, Chloe had bitten down on my lip, her tongue glanced over my lips. This kiss was full of passion, I couldn't breathe and kept pulling back, Chloe kept pulling me back towards her.

'Chlo, you sure you want this? I don't want you to wake up with regrets'

She looked at me 'Bec I have never wanted anything more, please take me upstairs and make love to me, I want to feel your touch, my skin has missed it. I want to feel your hands on me, your tongue caressing me, your lips leaving soft kisses as you go, I want to feel you inside me and I want you to make me come undone'

Wow, I was not expecting that response. Chloe kissed me again. I moved back off her and put my hand out to her. We walked up the stairs and once in my room. Our kisses became so heated. I pulled off Chloes top and caressed her neck and collar bone with my tongue running it slowing across her skin. Chloe lay there as I moved down towards her stomach. I removed her shorts and i took a step back. Chloe was lying beneath me in the most stunning underwear. She sat up using her elbows as a prop. She then unclipped her bra. I knelt there in Awe of her body. Chloe had always been hot but right now I had never seen her looking so sexy. This was like our first time all over again, so passionate, love filled, intimate.

I ran my hands gently all over her, I continued to give her passionate kisses and I ran my tongue down her stomach kissing her little bump. My hands teased her waist band. I moved back towards her lips kissing her, Chloe pulled away from our kiss. 'Beca if I don't feel you soon I am going to explode.' I chuckled as Chloe's breathing became much heavier' not long after and a bit of Beca magic Chloe, straddled me. naked. Before I knew It I had 'arrived so to speak' I looked at Chloe and kissed her, she smiled, 'Becs'

'Yes Clo'

'you look beautiful' she leaned forward to kiss me. Before rolling me on to my back. She straddled me, leaned in and lifted my chin 'Come with me Becs' I looked confused. 'I am here with you Chloe?' 'Becs no I mean come with me' Oh god I just looked like a total div. At that moment, Chloe began to rock her hips into me. God that felt good, feeling Chloe and me as close as we could with our cores connected I could do nothing more than lose my breath. 'Bec look at me, I want to see you as I feel you' Jesus Chloe when did you become so dominant. I did as I was told. Our pace picked up. 'Chloe I'm going to come.' 'Beca, Becs don't stop.' She grabbed my hips and within moments the two of us came undone together never loosing eye contact. 'I am so madly in love with you Rebecca Mitchell' Chloe lay there smiling hot and bothered.

My stomach went on a roller coaster. That was by far one of the hottest, intense sexual experiences of my life. I looked down at Chloe, she looked so vulnerable but so radiant, so beautifully perfect. 'I love you so much Chlo and I am never leaving you again' We kissed and I lay next to her, we cuddled and laughed and talked. Just being naked talking and touching Chlo was like a dream come true. It turned out that we spent a fair few hours catching up for lost time sexually, after around 5 hours we were both in desperate need of food and showers.

We both left the bed and took a shower together, with stolen kisses here and there. It was like we had just fallen in love, like a pair of horny college students. We ate the picnic on the beach around midnight, it was dark, the sky was lit with stars and all you could hear the sea waves crashing on to the shore. We lit our fire, grabbed the blankets and snuggled up to each other, loving just being with one another.

As we sat there in comfortable silence, I was replaying everything over the past few days. I couldn't believe it.

'Becs, come dance with me?' 'What where? We've no music' 'Becs we always have music we have our mouths' Becca laughed so much as this. God, she was so cute, I had never felt closer to her.

She took my hand and I began to sing.

I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word...  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what is coming next or scared of having nothing left!

Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is...

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
'Cause what if I never love again?

I don't need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes and I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to?

Look, don't get me wrong!  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?

Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us  
I don't wanna be cruel or vicious  
And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is...

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends

'Cause what if I never love again?

By the end of the song we had danced across the beach and towards the waves. I could feel the cold water running over my toes. Weirdly neither of us spoke. Chloe walked further and further into the sea, fully clothed in her shorts and tee. 'chloe what you doing?'

'Becs chill out and come on in, its actually warmer than you think. I pulled my trousers off and my tee, there was no way I was getting those wet. I walked towards her.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as we floated in the ocean. 'Becs, this may sound really sudden and totally out of the blue, Christ I am not even sure it is a good move. But I have never loved anybody else like I love you, I want to grow old with you, you are my soulmate. I don't want to ever be without you again ever, so,' she ran her fingers through her red hair causing certain parts to become wet, making her look even more attractive in the moon light.

Before she got chance to finish her question I butted in 'I want to come home Chloe, I will stay in a separate room, we can take everything at your pace, I am desperate to be your partner again, to recreate our goals and to share the upbringing of your beautiful child' Before I could finish Chloe placed her lips onto mine in a very intimate kiss, she pulled away and whispered ' Our home misses you, we want you back and little bean is going to be the luckiest girl around except me of course. Before she could take it, back Chloe started paddling back towards shore on leaving the water she turned around, 'Becs, you still like a good dare?' 'Yeah Chloe' I started laughing. 'Ok, I dare you to love me, but more than that I dare you to move home, as my wife.' There it was out there.

'what? You serious?'

'Dixie chick serious.' I smiled at this. My head was a melting pot. My heart was exploding along with my stomach. I took a deep breath, took Chloe's hand spun her round and without much thought I said yes. This was insanity at its best but it also meant that we were connected we were a family ready for little bean.

'So how we going to do this?'

Chloe picked up two space raiders crisps from our local shop.

she put one on my ring finger and one on hers. 'just like that Becs.'

'This is about us, me you and bean. What's time for, if you waste it. '


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter has taken me a while to get up. I have moved house and started a new job in the same week! Obviously i have been through all of the songs on 25. However i don't feel the story has got to a point where i can finish it. So a few more chapters to go. Will see how many other Adele songs i can fit in it.

Thank You for your kind words when commenting too!

Chapter 7

' Beca, quit it, I cannot believe you ate your ring.' Beca was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe as she picked another crisp out the packet and replaced the one off her finger she had just eaten. 'Chill out Chlo, look brand new!'

Chloe looked at her laughing and rolled her eyes. 'Becs your mad, now come on, its cold and I want to go home. Anyhow why does this little village have a 24hour store?'

'no idea, possibly for moments like ours…I can't believe you have dared me to marry you' Beca was looking at the monster munch crisp on her ring finger. She was smiling and in a world of her own.

'Well I can't believe you said yes, you sure? It was only a dare after all.' Chloe started to fiddle with the crisp on her own finger as she did it snapped. 'Oh shit' she whispered. Beca noticed and smiled to herself. They just walked through the door at Beca's.

Great. Bec hasn't even responded to my question, when I had asked if she was sure. I mean was I even sure, what made me say that?! I mean I have spent the past 7 years trying to get over her, now after a few days I am asking her to be my wife…an I hadn't even had a drink! I started to become anxious. Bec had popped the bathroom, but I just wanted to go to bed now I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. I just wasn't sure where I should sleep. The quest room where all my stuff was in or with Beca? Oh, god help me! Why oh why did I rush this, I mean marrying her, Aubrey was going to freak out…crap.. I haven't even rang her, she will be going insane. I take a deep breath. Pull my phone out my bag, I turn it on to be notified I have what feels like 500 messages and voicemails. Mostly of Aubrey ranting about me not having been in touch. I pull up a message. 'hey Bree, sorry I am only just getting in touch. Me and Beca have had so much to talk about. I am fine, in fact I am more than fine. As updates go….We talked more, We kissed, We slept together-quite a lot. She asked to come home. I asked her to marry me…She said yes. See you soon xxx' I turned my phone back off knowing the huge amount of calls I was going to receive. I got a glass of water and was looking out to sea thinking about what I had just done and what she hadn't said.

I noticed Clo break her ring and I didn't have any crisps left for her to replace it. However, I had something much better, my heart swelled at the thought. I excused myself saying I needed to use the bathroom. I didn't though. I knew Clo didn't believe that I wanted to be her wife. I knew she would be having a panic attack on the inside, thinking what a mistake it was and how quick it had happened, about how I hadn't commented back straight away. I opened the safe in the wardrobe in my room. I picked up a small turquoise box. I opened it. It was just as perfect as the day she had described it 8years ago. It was such a beautiful ring. One night we had messed around and had been laughing at how expensive engagement rings were, and how we would never want anything ridiculous when we decided to take that step. She had described her perfect ring. A few days later I set about designing it and having it made. I had kept it to myself and when I picked it up I knew it was perfect. Then had a total melt down and decided I would wait till the time was right to give it to her. Little did I know I would have it for 8 years. I closed the box, smiled and placed it on her side of the bed. I walked back down the stairs.

She was looking out of the window when I walked up to her, I put my hand to hers and entwined our fingers, 'hey, come with me, I have something to show you.' I had lit a few candles when I had gone to my room so that when we walked in, it looked cute. 'awwww Bec this is beautiful.' I watched Clo's face beam. I sat her on the bottom of the bed, picked up my guitar and started to play. I kept eye contact the whole time.

'Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello at this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies

And marry me today and everyday  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello at this café.  
Say you will, say you will marry me.'

As I put my guitar down I picked the box up off the side.

I looked at Chloe, She was crying. 'Beca that was so so beautiful' as she wiped the tears from her face. As she opened her eyes Beca was kneeling in front of her. Holding a box.

'Bec what you doing?'

'Clo, 8years ago I lost my bottle. 7years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. Tonight, I want to put that right. I will never forgive myself for leaving you. Never. However tonight when you dared me to be your wife, I knew that was one dare I could easily fulfil. These past few days have been so emotional, painful, mind blowing, happy and every other emotion possible, I have wanted the chance to come home so many times but I was so scared, I am so mad at myself that I have missed so much time with you, so why waste anymore, right? Chloe Beale, I dare you to be my wife…'

Bec has surprised me at the window, sung the most beautiful song by Train and was currently on one knee in front of me holding a box, daring me to marry her….my heart was pounding. Could I really say yes, and where had she picked this ring up from? 'becs, I' The next minute the box was open. My heard sank to my stomach. I couldn't believe it. How, how on earth did she have the exact ring in that box that I had always wanted? I was shocked I couldn't speak.

'Chlo you just leaving me hanging?' I chuckled and looked up into Chloe's amazing blue eyes. Before I knew it, Chloe slid slowly off the bed so she was the same height to me, she picked the ring up out of the box and took my other hand. 'please place this on my finger so I can kiss you..'

I was looking at Chloe and she was telling me to place the ring on her finger, I couldn't believe it. I placed it on her finger, she was staring intently at the ring on her finger, she kissed me so softly before pulling away and wiping her tears away off her face, 'Becs how did you remember?'

I held her close with my back up against the base of the bed. 'I had it made a few days after you described it that night, then well I lost my mind. I have carried it everywhere I have been. It is perfect, I can't stop looking at it.' I smiled knowing that the wait had been worth it, everything had been for this moment, so it could feel this amazing.

'So what you going to tell Bree?' I smiled slightly knowing how much Bree would go insane at what we were doing. 'I don't want to think about that right now, I would quite like to get into bed with my wife to be and fall asleep listening to your heart beating.' I smiled at how amazing 'Wife to be' sounded. We got into bed and Chloe placed her head on my chest. After several minutes, she was fast asleep. I picked my phone up off the side. I had more missed calls messages and emails that I even cared to look at. I took a simple photo of Chloe while she lay on me. This moment right now was all that mattered. This photo had been a long time coming…this moment had, I was scared to close my eyes in case I woke up and this had all been a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to the sound of vomiting. 'Chlo you ok?'

'Yeah thank you, thought this had eased off, clearly this little bean has other ideas.' Hearing Chloe so disheartened sucked. I climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. Chloe was sat on the floor next to the toilet..She looked so weak and helpless. She looked up and smiled, 'I cant believe you are going to be my wife…when did that even happen ha ha ha' her laugh was so childlike. I smiled back at her and crouched down. 'I know crazy, you as my wife, can I change my mind, I mean this sickness thing is such a turn off haha' I nudged her in the arm and winked. ' How about no and piss off ha ha'

I stood up and went off to make a drink. Around 10minutes later Chloe entered the living area and sat on the sofa. 'Well as much as I want to stay cocooned here with you for the rest of time, I think I best respond to my messages, I have a few pissed off bellas to calm…Bree included.'

I laughed 'good luck with that' followed by a wink. I am going to respond to these work emails then if that is ok? 'Yeah of course' I picked up my laptop and headed to the veranda outside.

I turned on my phone, I cant tell you how many beeps it made…Holy cow.

Bree: WHAT…RING ME NOW.

Bree: CHLOE, HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? REPLY RIGHT NOW, THIS CANT HAPPEN, SHE BROKE YOUR HEART AND NOW YOU WANT TO MARRY HER…RING ME.

Oh great. I hit Aubrey's number.

ABOUT TIME CHLOE! Aubrey screamed down the phone. What the hell are you playing at? Your message cannot be serious! Aubrey sounded super pissed.

I took a deep breath. 'Bree shut up for a second will you. I am 27 years old, I can make my own decisions.

'Chloe come on, you are pregnant, you have had your heart smashed by this woman yet you are MARRYING her I mean are you insane?

'insane no, in love yes. Bree before you talk anymore just shut up and listen to me otherwise our beautiful friendship will become tarnished. I Chloe Beale am 27 years old. I have spent the past 7 years heartbroken, desperate for my girl to come home. I mean I haven't even changed anything in what was our home, I've redecorated yes but it's all the same as the day she left the house. Everything on the inside of me has been dead. Then the minute I find out I am pregnant and alone she re-appears into my life, I couldn't ignore that. What happened between me and Bec happened between me and her. I understand now. This week since first seeing her has just made me realise how much I want her, I want to grow old with her I want her to be there when my baby is born so she can reassure me that it will all be ok because she is with me. I have no idea what the future holds but I know I want her. 'The line was silent on the other end.

'Chloe I could not watch you go through that heartache again, I am just worried that it will get tough and Becca will jump ship'

I understand that Bree I do, but I know no matter how tough it gets she won't, its different this time. I smiled, 'so you are really getting married?' I looked at the ring on my finger and my smile grew even bigger, 'yeah Bree we are, and I cannot wait to be Chloe Mitchell.'

'on a separate note, what have you two been up too, leave out the sex talk I can only imagine' I smirked and went on to describe the beach, the village, the walks etc. I was on the phone for nearly an hour. Bec came in and made herself comfy on the sofa, she put her headphones on and drifted off…she looked oh so cute asleep.

'so Chlo when you coming home? An is Beca moving in with you?' The thought of going home and Bec being there too made my stomach flip, I couldn't wait for that, to decorate the baby's room and to just have her home. 'Erm I am not sure next week maybe I'll speak with Bec when she wakes up, don't worry tho Bree I will let you know when we head home.' 'you better have Beale or il be on to you! But for now, I need to go, keep me updated! Take it easy!' 'Bye Bree'

I sat there thinking about my conversation with Bree, I was looking at Bec and the craziest idea went through my head….

'BECA….BECA!' 'Jesus Chlo you ok? The baby ok?' Beca had jumped off the sofa after my yells. 'I want to go home, I want you to come home, I want you to move your things back, I want you to help me organise the nursery, I want to smell your burnt toast and I want to pick your washing up off the bathroom floor, I want to make love to you in our bed, the one we bought together, I want to be a Mitchell'

I sat there next to Chloe looking deep into her eyes. God she was so beautiful. 'Ok, when shall we go? Tell me what you want to do and we will do it.'

' I want us to get married Bec, just us lets just do it, I don't need a big wedding with tons of bridesmaids and guests, I just want it to be us, we are all that matters, I don't need a ring the one I am wearing is perfect and I want to have the letter B tattooed on my wedding finger, I don't want to go back to our home a Beale. I want us to walk through our door and it be The Mitchell household.'

'So your saying you want to get married now…?' I sat there totally transfixed with what she was saying I couldn't really take it all in. 'You want to get married now?' I asked again.

'yes, Bec why wait? Let's just book our flights and get married before we leave, let's start our future together now'

'Let's do this' I said with a massive smirk, my heart was racing so fast, this was really happening. I moved closer to Chloe and we shared such a tender kiss, she was smiling while our lips touched. I pulled away. 'Right best sort a wedding out' I went and grabbed my laptop and hit play on my music system. We both looked and smiled as Crazy started filling the room by Adele…Chloe stood up walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink I couldn't take my eyes off her, she had white girlie boxer briefs on and a white vest top, she certainly knew how to get my heart racing. As she walked back over to me she began to lip sync into the water bottle she had picked up out of the fridge.

'Found myself today singing out your name,  
You said I'm crazy,  
If I am I'm crazy for you'

I looked her and started laughing, she continued to put a performance on for me, she sat herself on the breakfast bar stool and continued to lip sync into the bottle while looking directly at me.

'Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you were here  
Turns me crazy,  
But it's you who makes me lose my head.'

Chloe wobbled her head from side to side before smiling back at me in a playful manner.

'And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible  
You drift into my head  
And turn me into a crumbling fool.'

At this point, Chloe slide off the stool slow to the floor. I couldn't stop laughing at her.

'Tell me to run and I'll race, _(she pretended to run at me)_  
If you want me to stop I'll freeze, _(she stopped dead in front of me)_  
And if you want me gone. I'll leave _, (at this point chloe turned away from me and walked towards the sliding doors, she looked across her shoulder at me).._

'just hold me closer baby,  
And make me crazy for you.  
Crazy for you.'

I shouted out 'I already am Beale' and started laughing, god I had missed this girl.

'Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin.  
I wish you'd come over, (she used her index finger to entice me over, while she ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip before she bit on her lower lip. I was up and over to her without hesitation.)  
Send me spinning closer to you. She whispered to me.'

My oh my, how my blood boils, it's sweet taste for you,  
Strips me down bare  
And gets me into my favourite mood. (Chloe winked at me as she danced down my body ensuring she pressing her hips into me.

'I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,  
But the more I do,  
The crazier I turn into.'

'Pacing floors and opening doors,  
Hoping you'll walk through  
And save me girl,  
Because I'm too crazy for you.  
Crazy for you…'

I took her hand and spun her around before pulling her in close and kissing her passionately. I pulled away smiling 'Damn Beale that was hot' she looked at me and winked, 'so weddings' and walked over to the laptop, I took a deep breath giggled and walked over to her, I sat down looked at her 'still a good tease' 'of course got to make you work for this' as she pointed at her body. I smiled, 'God I love you'

'Hiya is that Tom? My name is Beca erm me and my girlfriend are really interested in eloping at your venue, it is stunning.'

'Hiya Beca, it sure is stunning, even if I do say myself. So you are looking to elope?'

'yeah it sounds crazy but we are flying back to the states in the next few days so wondered if you had any availability? We won't be staying two days just the one?' Chloe was sitting there with her fingers crossed, she looked so cute.

'wow right ok, let me just see, we a slot free on Friday? So not tomorrow the day after, is that suitable?

'Yeah tom that's perfect' I felt sick, holy smokes I had just booked mine and Chloes WEDDING DAY.

'ok Beca just need a few details off you but then everything is good to go'

Chloe was beaming, omg omg omg it was really happening, she was glancing over the pictures at their venue, BoHo-Cornwall. It was stunning there was a place inside near a beautiful fireplace where you could say your vows or there was the little venue outside and the girls had loved them both, there was also a beach where they had planned to have a picnic afterwards to celebrate.

'Ok thanks Tom see you then! '

I ended the call, walked up to Chloe who was in a world of her own looking at pictures. I kneeled in front of her and shut the lid down on the laptop. I put her hands in mine. 'Babe, you have got 48hours before you are a Mitchell, its booked.' I thought my heart was going to thump out of my chest. She swallowed hard, looked at me she smiled so wide I thought she may burst. Neither of us said anything we were just looking at each other. I think the realisation was setting in. Shit. At that moment, I couldn't help but laugh hard as the track that came out of the speakers was Beyoncé single ladies…

'Bec don't even think about it….' Chloe was dying to laugh. 'babes this is our song, as of now.' I was clapping in time and dancing around the living space.

'If you like then you should of put a ring it…ooooh oh ohhh'

'Bec you have. Now seriously quit it' she struggled to say the last part due to laughing so much, come on we need to decide what to wear, and where the hell we going to get it from?'

'Chill babes I've got the car, so get your sexy ass dressed and we can hit the town.' I winked in her direction. 'You never know I may pick up a surprise for you to enjoy later…'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya Guys! so sorry for delay in updating. I moved house, started a new job and then unfortunately became sick. I have to have an operation so its all been a little full on. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9

Dear god. I didn't think anything could be so complicated. I had spent the past 2hours going around a million shops looking for something 'perfect' to wear on my wedding day. I stopped dead as that thought past through my head. My wedding day….to Chloe Beale. I pinch the skin on my hand just to check I am not dreaming. I couldn't find anything at all. I sat at the coffee house overlooking the beach, thinking about what the hell I was going to wear. My phone vibrated.

Red: Bec I cannot wait to marry you. X

I read the message and knew Clo had found something perfect. Best down this espresso and carry on! I put my ear phones in and wandered back into town.

After all the walking, around I had stumbled across this little boutique. Not normally somewhere I would be seen dead. I walked in and instantly was looked up and down, like I had got lost.

This really uptight, tall made up middle aged woman, looked at me. 'can I help you?'

I bite my lip looked up and smiled trying so badly not to compare her with Aubrey 'Yeah, I need a wedding dress that is perfect for me and that I can take away today.' She looked at me like I had just asked her to solve World peace. 'erm I can see what we have that will suit your erm style.' There were two too many erms in that small sentence for me. This woman is a bitch. She leads me over towards the sale section. I looked at her in my confused state 'I said perfect not cheap' she looked at me her lips pursed up. Clearly, I had caused an issue. 'Here why don't you look through here and see what you think.' She gave me a false smirk.

I placed my headphones back in and loved how Jose Gonzalez-Heartbeats came on my iPod. It fitted perfectly with me looking through these dresses. I wasn't even sure a dress was what I wanted. It was mad I totally lost myself in the moment while the track was playing, I was so relaxed and found looking through the dresses kind of mesmerising. As the song came to its end, there it was…the dress. It was utterly beautiful. It was off white, and fitted. Nothing fancy it had two small studs on the neck line and had thick straps for the shoulders and it came just below my knee line. I picked it up. Yes, this was the one, I could team it up with my black leather biker jacket, just to cover my shoulders. I picked it up, 'Excuse me, can I try this please?' The woman turned to me and smiled. 'Of course, you have seen the price tag?' What was this girl's problem? 'Yeah it's pretty cheap for what it is I mean it's no Kate Spade but it works for what I need' I turned away showing a small smirk at seeing her eyes pop wide.

I tried on the dress and it was beautiful and so simple. It needed taking in a touch around my bust and waist. However, the women who had thawed out her attitude by then sorted that while I waited. We had made small talk and I found out she was called Jean and she had just got divorced and was finding her workplace tough. Felt sorry for her by the time I left. I found shoes no problem and threw Clo a txt to say id see her at the car. I was walking back along the sea wall and had a smile that was that big I thought my face may explode. I placed my dress in the car flat an hid Chloe's present under my seat. I locked the car up and I stood leaning against the railings with my sunglasses on looking out to sea. The breeze was beautiful just bowing enough to move my hair slightly. My life was about to change forever and I was so ready. It felt amazing.

I had found my dress so easily I knew what I wanted, something white and floaty just above my knee, I had spent years thinking about what I wanted. I knew what we were doing was what was best for us but I kind of wish Aubrey was with me, sharing all of this. I stood looking in the mirror of the dressing room in the bridal shop. God I was marrying Beca Mitchell, this had all happened so quick. I placed my hands on my tummy. 'what do you think little bean? Will this do?' I smiled down and got undressed. I picked up some new underwear and picked Beca up some perfume. I wanted her to have something that would always take her back to the moment we said 'I do' I slowly walked back to the car and as I turned the corner, she was stood there looking so beautiful, the breeze was moving her hair slightly, I took my phone out and snapped a picture. 'Oi Mitchell' I shouted over, I smirked and she glanced over 'What Mitchell to be?' I bit my lip and my stomach did a flip but then something else took my breath away it was like a tickle on the inside. Beca shot over 'Clo you ok?' I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, 'yeah everything is more than ok Bec, I think our little bean didn't want us to forget about it.'

'What? You felt it kick?' in all the years I had known and loved Beca I had never seen her look so excited 'Yeah I think so' I said nervously. 'Clo this Is awesome!' Bec placed her hands on my stomach, 'hey little one, we would never forget about you, in fact we can't wait for you to meet us, when we get home I will play you some music and hopefully you will let me know you can hear it'

I laughed and ushered Bec into the car. I looked across at her as she threw her shades on. 'I am glad you came back, I love you so much' Bec bit her lip, 'I am glad you gave me a chance to explain, I love you more' I winked back at her 'doubtful very doubtful' Bec laughed and turned up the music, Ben Howard filled the airways. The music fit the drive back, sun setting beautiful English countryside to look out on not to mention the coastline. I had felt little bean kick a few more times in the car. It really was the most beautiful feeling.

On returning home, I wanted to check some work emails and make a few calls to Jen. I wanted her to know what was happening and needed her to attend the wedding, we needed witnesses, and I didn't really want strangers. After an hour or so work was boxed off, removal guys for my stuff for storage were sorted. I had managed to calm down and organised for her to arrive tomorrow.

Becs was sorting some work stuff so I had a shower, put my new underwear on and threw a long over shirt on. I didn't want us to share a bed tomorrow, the night before our wedding I wanted us to be apart, so figured tonight I would raise the stakes. I stood in the mirror and looked at my little bean in my tummy, my stomach was growing, I had felt a little self-conscious but I knew Bec would settle those thoughts. I headed to the kitchen and figured I'd set up the BBQ outside, we had some food that could do with hitting some charcoals. I lit the BBQ and set to creating some salad. I hit the sound system and Love, Sex, Magic -JT and Ciara filled the kitchen. I was singing along and slipped into a world of my own.

I could smell burning, I turned off my laptop and walked down the corridor. I could hear Clo singing away to Love, Sex, Magic- what was I going to walk in to?! I laughed as I got nearer to the kitchen/dining area. As I got to the door the track changed. Let me blow ya mind-Eve kicked in and I nearly choked. Clo was wearing this oversized white shirt, sleeves partially rolled up, all the buttons bar two were open, and underneath she had a sage green lace underwear set. She was dancing away around between the fridge and side and I swear I had never been so turned on in my life. I bit hard on my lip, shit. This woman was going to be my wife. I stood in silence captivated by my girlfriend in front of me. As the track came to an end, I coughed and entered the kitchen 'Hey Clo'

She spun around, gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen 'Hey Becs, I made salad, and figured we could BBQ the chicken and fish we bought.' I looked at her and jumped up on the side 'sounds good, this wine for me?' I gave her a wink and took a sip. I felt crap Chloe not being able to drink but god that wine was good. Just as I took my sip the bass from Just the way you are kicked in by Bruno Mars. I started laughing, 'Ahhhhhhh the memories…..'

Chloe walked in between my legs, looked up into my eyes 'Dance with me? When I see your face there's not a thing I would change…coz you are amazing…' How could I resist that? I jumped down and Chloe has her hands on my hips and she was looking towards me 'When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while..' as the song ended I moved a piece of Chloe's hair behind her ear. 'I don't think I have ever been more in love with you than I am right now' I kissed her gently she kissed me back and bit my lip gently. I pulled away, 'so let's sort this BBQ coz if I carry on kissing you, all this food will go to waste'

I laughed at Becs 'Got you hot and bothered hey?' as I walked outside, I had lit all the candles and laps it looked stunning. 'as always Beale as always, you just wait, the night is young'

We totally stuffed ourselves, I had several glasses of wine, and had spent the evening talking about stuff we had miss out on in each other's previous 7 years. There was some laughing and a few moments of wishing we had had each other in some of the difficult times, we talked about the press and how they had been quiet but when news broke it could possibly mean me and Chloe would make headlines and I needed to know Chloe was cool with it.

As I started the conversation about the press and the stories that go around I couldn't help but laugh as Chloe walked in doors picked up my ipod and skipped tracks and began hitting the work surface to a drum beat…

'She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
She made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,

Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,

She is half your age,  
But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,  
I heard you've been missing me,  
You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,  
Like when we creep out and she ain't around,  
Haven't you heard the rumours?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,  
And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,

All of these words whispered in my ear,  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
People say crazy things,  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
Just 'cause you heard it,

Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,'

I had stood there leaning on the door frame watching my girlfriend soon to be wife singing to me about how it's all just rumours, she was reassuring me. She knew what was going to come and she knew that's all it would ever be, rumours.

Time to up your game Mitchell, I bit my lip, walked into the kitchen, took the ipod, finished the wine in my glass and looked right into Chloe's eyes. I was so turned on, and she knew it, the beat kicked in…this was going to be the best lip sync Chloe Beale had ever seen… 'come over here' I whispered…I wiggled my index finger to indicate where I wanted Chloe to be… Chloe moved to the sofa and sat down…I however continued to lip sync, while seductively dancing close to Chloe but not close enough for her to touch me.

'All you've got is this moment  
Twenty first century's yesterday  
You can care all you want  
Everybody does yea that's okay yea

So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind

I need you tonight  
'Cause I'm not sleepin'  
There's somethin' about you girl  
That makes me sweat

How do you feel?  
(I'm lonely)  
What do you think?  
(Can't take it all)  
Whatcha gonna do?  
(Gonna live my life)

So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind  
Oh

I need you tonight  
'Cause I'm not sleepin'  
There's somethin' about you girl  
That makes me sweat

So how do you feel?  
(I'm lonely)  
What do you think?  
(Can't take it all)  
Whatcha gonna do?  
(Gonna live my life)

How do you feel?  
(I'm lonely)  
What do you think?  
(Can't take it all)  
Whatcha gonna do?  
(Gonna live my life)

So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know

So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know

You're one of my kind'

By this point I was sat on Chloe's lap straddling her, kissing her passionately, my hands inside her shirt feeling her underwear and how soft her skin was. I pulled away ' I have a surprise for you, come with me' I took Chloe's hand and led her to my room, this was the last time I would see Chloe Beale naked, the last time I would feel her, taste her as after tonight she would be Chloe Mitchell and that blew my mind a whole load more. We entered my room laughing each trying to overpower the other, I hit the door and heard it slam. Chloe was lying on the bed, looking at me looking down at her 'So what's this surprise Bec? She winked. I leaned in 'to find out you need to wear this' I handed Chloe a blindfold 'I like it' Chloe said as she winked and kissed me briefly on the lips before I covered her eyes. I headed to the bag I had in the corner of my room that I had placed there today.

'Chloe this is different, I just thought we could mix it up' I became nervous but I knew I couldn't be, I had set the stall out with my confidence I now had to deliver.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When it came to the physical side of mine and Bec's relationship, it had always been me that took the lead or wanted to test new things, she was always quite shy and bashful about this side our relationship. I know she has slept with others in the 7years we were apart and she certainly had more confidence about her when we slept together a few nights ago. She was always so tentative, she was never rough, or selfish. She always made sure that I was ok, that I was always satisfied if you get me? I always figured it was because I was older and her first, she never complained and fortunately for me had a sex drive as high as mine, so for the first few months of our relationship we barely saw daylight. This time was different though. I mean she was still all those things she had been previously but she was taking the lead and as I lay on her bed blindfolded I couldn't help but swallow hard as I was in unknown territory, and I was loving it.

As I went to remove my blindfold to see what she was up too, she looked at me, pulled me further down the bed so I was on the edge, she leaned over pulled the blindfold down and whispered into my ear 'Beale, trust me you don't want to lift that' she smirked and kissed the corner of my mouth gently. 'Ok ok I trust you' I said as she continued to press kisses down from my ear to my neck.

I continued to kiss chlo from her neck down towards where her oversized shirt was gaping. I undid her two remaining buttons, to reveal her underwear. I bit my lip. 'Clo, you are something else, you and this underwear have my mind blown' I continued to run my hands over her skin and the occasional lace, I ran my tongue down chlo's chest and continued until I reached her waistband. She was making noises so that I knew she was enjoying what I was doing. I kissed her tummy and ran my hands across her hips. She attempted to get hold of me. I pushed her back, straddled her and held her hands above her head. 'look don't fight me, tonight is about you and so don't make me tie you up.' I giggled as I said it. 'holy shit who are you? and where is my Beca?' we both laughed.

At that point I wrapped my legs around her waist an pulled her up so she was facing me. I began kissing her neck, removed her shirt and placed my hands up her back and unhooked her bra strap. Once her bra was removed, my hands and lips covered her arms and breasts with gentle touches.

'beca if I don't feel you soon I am going to burst' I smiled and bit my lip. 'All in good time Clo' I guided her back down to lying on the bed and I ran my tongue along her waistband. I placed my hands up and down her thighs. She was squirming and I knew how much she wanted me, this taking control was hot. I teased her through her underwear with my tongue and I could taste how much she wanted me and I loved it.

Right Mitchell now is your time. I moved off Chloe and stepped into the harness low rise lace panties I had, i placed the dildo that I had bought that day and I bit my lip. 'Beca, where the fuck are you? You can't get me all…' I cut her off with a passionate kiss, 'trust me ok…' I pulled away and removed Clo's pants. I ran my fingers along her core and had never know her to be so wet. I held my position and entered her slowly 'Omg Bec is that, omg that feels amazing' she was right it did feel amazing. I moved in and out slowly while I ran my hands across her stomach. 'Bec I need more of you, like faster' I did everything she wanted and it wasn't long before I hit her sweet spot and she came undone underneath me, I pulled myself out of her and watched her compose herself.

'bec what the fuck, that was the most amazing orgasm I have ever had, shit' I laughed at how Clo reacted. 'do me a fave Bec, don't take that off just yet' I smiled as she pushed me backwards on the bed an kissed me passionately. 'I want you, I want you to make me cum that hard again but this time I want to see you as I do' she whispered in my ear. At that point who was I to argue.

Holy shit. I was lying awake when I should be exhausted. Bec had fallen asleep with her head on my chest. We had just spent the last three hours having the most amazing sex I had ever had, I mean I never thought we would top the night a week or so back but tonight wow. I had never felt more physically close to her. I mean where did she bring that from, I was not expecting that but I know il never get enough of it. I know it must of took a lot for her to do that but second time round I could tell she had more confidence and responded as I requested position changes etc, wow. Just wow.

I watched her sleep for a little while and started to drift off, couldn't believe that in just over 24 hours we would be married.

I woke to Clo running her fingers in my hair. 'hey' she looked at me and gave me the biggest smile 'Hey' I moved up towards her and kissed her. 'what time is it? Jen is due about 1pm, last night was erm pretty amazing Clo' she winked. 'you are telling me, best sex of my life Mitchell' I kissed her and checked the time on my phone. 'SHIT….Bec is 12.50, jen will be here at any time, I haven't even met her and I look fucked'

'well you are so I wouldn't worry' I couldn't stop laughing, she threw a cushion at me as she headed to the shower. 'jerk' I got out of bed laughing away to myself. I picked up our clothes from the night before and jumped into the shower with Clo, we shared several kisses and during one kiss she pulled away sharply as the hot water cascaded down her face 'Becs quick' she grabbed my hand and placed it on her bump. 'omg Clo that's so awesome, I had felt little bean kick for the first time, it was one of the most amazing things I had ever felt and an emotion washed over me that I had never come across before. I knelt and placed kisses on Clo's bump 'Hey little bean its Beca i cannot wait to hold you in my arms and tell you how beautiful you are' I stood back up and kissed Clo quick before jumping out the shower. I threw some track pants on and a vest top, I let my hair dry naturally so it was tussled an damp as I headed into the kitchen. I hit the coffee machine an there was a knock at the door.

'Hey Jen, Hey Emma' Jen had asked could she bring her girlfriend along to the wedding and then they were going to take a quick break an stay at mine for a few days until all my stuff was gone. Jen had been with Emma for 10years so I knew Emma a little through odd events she had attended with jen but was nice we were sharing our last none married day with such a lovely couple.

'So where is this infamous red head.' I started laughing 'Jen she in the shower, you and Em make yourselves comfy do you want a drink? Food?'

'Yeah drink would be good! Though Em saw a pub on the way in you and Chloe fancy lunch out few pre wedding night drinks? Shit anyhow isn't it supposed to be bad luck to see each other today?'

Next minute blasting out the music system came You've Got The Love by Florence and the machine. Clo walked into the kitchen not realising we had company and was holding the ipod singing her heart out. She turned around hit the system to turn it down 'Shit sorry I didn't realise you had arrived, hiya I am Clo' she held her hand out to Jen 'Nice to finally meet you, you have certainly been an enigma, this is my partner Emma' 'Oh hey Emma lovely to meet you' 'likewise Clo I have heard a lot about you' her and Jen smiled at Chloe. Clo moved to my side and slid her arm around my waste.

'Clo, Jen and Emma suggested going the pub for lunch and drinks?' i looked at Becs ' Yeah sounds like a plan tho no drinks for me! So no getting drunk or il feel left out and I don't want to play mom just yet' she laughed. 'right that's that sorted then Pub it is'

The girls spent several hours at the pub and Clo made her excuses and headed back to Beca's place. She wanted to make sure she had everything sorted for tomorrow and she wanted to skype Aubrey.

After making sure everything was packed that she needed she hit call on her laptop.

'Bree!' Clo smiled at the camera image of her friend as it focused in.

'Clo how the hell are you? I hear from the girls you are back in two days, that is sooner than I figured. Everything ok?'

'Yeah Bree everything is perfect actually. Yeah we decided to come back earlier I want to start getting the house sorted for the baby and Bec will need to move stuff back into the house, an we have painting to do etc'

'Oh right so Mitchell is moving back in your house then?'

'no Bree she isn't moving into mine she is moving back to our home, we need to get ready for the baby too'

' so long as you don't feel pushed into anything clo'

'bree I am totally fine with it, in fact I am excited, she is the one and I can't wait until we get our little bean home and shut that door and be a little family' a massive warm feeling came over me as I said it out loud.

'ok clo I'll quit being so negative, you understand why tho? Any way where is she?'

'Thanks Bree means a lot and shes down the pub with her friends Jen and Emma i came back to pack some of my things and to skype you. The girls ok? Reunion go ok after we left?

'Oh cool, hope she doesn't get too drunk, and yeah they were fantastic, we had such a laugh an a ton of money exchanged about you and Bec. It was nice, we should get a date sorted before the baby comes even if its just a weekend, you guys can make up for the time you didn't have?'

'awww Bree that sounds fantastic, sorry I missed it. An that sounds like a plan you want to organise something?' I felt proper shit not telling her about the impending wedding she had always been there for me from when we were kids and yet I was keeping her out of the loop and it felt shit.

' you sure? Shall we do a baby shower? I can sort that?' I didn't really want all that fuss but I knew Bree would love it and it may take the sting out of the whole 'we got married' bombshell I would be dropping on her.

'that would be perfect Bree thank you'

'Cloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' oh great drunk Becs.

'Bree I will have to go Becs Is back an sounds drunk. I will let you know when we are on our way back, could you get us from the airport?

'good luck with the drunk one ha ha an of course let me know your details! Cannot wait to have you home, see you soon'

'Thank you and il email them over! Can't wait to see you either'

'Cloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'

I let out a sigh which I didn't mean for Jen and Emma to hear, 'hey Becs let's get you some coffee and water and il run you a shower, guys could you help put this stuff in the car for me coz Bec wont want to do it hungover tomorrow.'

'yeah Clo no worries, I did tell her to not have the last drink, sorry'

'Its ok Jen I know what Bec is like, she will be sound soon enough because she knows she smells of hangover or alcohol tomorrow and she will be marrying her reflection'

'I heard that Beale, ha ha ha ha there is two of you'

'Bec with me now' 'Oooooh Kinky' I laughed and pushed her into her room, 'get them clothes off and get in that shower, there is a coffee in the kitchen when you are ready. '

'Cloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I love you and I cannot wait to say I do, to you.'

I couldn't help but smile at her as I left her room.

Bec sobered up and took to the spare room said she wanted to feel ready and fresh for tomorrow. I stayed up getting to know Jen and Emma more. They were lovely and filled in some blanks I had around Bec, some things she hadn't told me about and they got to interrogate me.

They kept me calm when I knew I would have been freaking out a little. I left them watching a film as I retired for the evening. They were staying in the other spare room next to Beca's office.

I walked into Bec's room and on the bed, were 12 yellow roses and a note.

'Just so you aren't late tomorrow, you will be picked up at 11am. I won't be here, I am guessing the girls did a good job of chatting away to you that you didn't notice I had slipped out. I wasn't drunk. It was all part of the plan. I didn't want us to even cross paths for so much as a millisecond in the morning, I am already at the venue and I cannot wait for you to take my breath away tomorrow like you did that day at the activities fair. I love you Chloe Beale and I cannot wait to proudly say you are my wife. Sweet dreams. I made you a mix as I figured you would struggle to settle. My love always, your Becs. XXX

P.s I bought you this, thought you may like it tomorrow. Xxx'

On the bed was a black square box, I opened it and inside was the most beautiful necklace, It was a titanium treble clef and inscribed on the side it had 'bulletproof and the letter B' I felt a tear rolling down my face, she was something special.

 _Red: You Beca Mitchell are something else. I adore you. I have gift for you too. I will ask Jen to pass it to you before the ceremony. Sleep well and I cannot wait to become a Mitchell and for us to start our future together tomorrow. All my love, your chloe xxx_

I loved how my plan has worked. I was currently sat in out bridal suite ready for tomorrow. It sure felt weird being on my own but I needed to make sure everything was just perfect. I didn't want me and Clo to see each other tomorrow and I wanted to enjoy the drive here without me. This was a huge day for us. We had been through so much, mostly down to me. An things had go so quick since the reunion mean anybody on the outside would say we were being ridiculous but we knew it was right. I know people would say its unrealistic but for us it wasn't. I had felt 7 years' worth of heart ache and I didn't want to feel that ever again, my head, heart and soul needed and wanted Chloe.

I wish i could see her face in the morning. I had organised for a VW Camper van to pick her up along with Jen and Lisa and I had organised for a bouquet of orange daisies to arrive also, I knew her dress would be white and those flowers would bring out her hair colour. As we had said we would get Tattoos of each other's initials on our wedding finger instead of rings I had arranged for a local tattooist to come after the ceremony so that could happen. As for rings during the ceremony we had requested that we would exchange 7 nails. We had both wrote letter to each other along with promises and we were placing them into the wooden box we had. In the box, we had placed a mix of songs, a book of Polaroid's we had taken while we were in Cornwall and a bottle of dry prosecco. We were then going to hammer the nails we had exchanged into the lid of the box to secure it so that it couldn't be opened until our five-year anniversary.

I couldn't wait, I had poured myself a whiskey and put my chill out playlist on knowing that In several hours my life was about to turn on its head and I couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys!

So so sorry that i havent updated in forever...i have been really poorly. I am awaiting an operation and awaiting confirmation i have Crohns Disease. Also my word programme ran out on my pc so need to re-install it. Then a very close friend of mine who ive known for 21 years passed away sf5ter being in a car accident. So i am hoping to post a new chapter within the next week and finish this story as i have ideas for another.

Hope you are all well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up due to feeling the sun rays on my face coming in from the window. I could hear the sea crashing on to the beach beneath the house. I picked my phone up, it was 07.20. I had the biggest smile on my face as in a few hours' time I will be Mrs Mitchell. I took a deep breath and giggled to myself. I left the bed and opened the sliding door leading from the bedroom onto a veranda. I sat in the chairs and looked out. The sky was so blue, there was a slight breeze and the sun was shining. It was so perfect. There was a knock on the door. 'Hey Chloe its 7.30, I've brought you some breakfast, thought you may need it'

'Awww thanks Jen, could you do me a favour? I bought this fragrance for Beca for today and I never got the chance to give it to her could you give her it before the ceremony?' Jen smiled at me 'of course I can, she's pretty special, isn't she? You nervous about today?'

'Yeah, she is, I was so hurt when she left me. I never thought I would recover, I certainly never thought we would marry. It's really weird I mean a few weeks back when I received that message from her I wanted to scream and shout at her tell her to get stuffed and try to get her to understand what I had felt, but as soon as I saw her in that club, I knew I was in trouble. I looked at her and all the love I had for her came pouring out. I sang a song by Adele basically telling her I didn't love her anymore and I wanted her to back off. But that was because I was so scared I would fall again and I couldn't take that risk. However, when she left before the song finished I knew I had made a mistake. I desperately wanted to tell her but didn't have the courage. I know my friends and Bella's will be so angry when they find out what we have done. Family too, but I don't think they will understand that this is something that we want to do for us. Our relationship was always out there for everybody to comment on and be part of and even now that still happens and so we just want to do something that doesn't involve anybody else. I love her so much and I am so excited to be a little family of 3, sorry for my ramble' I laughed.

'Chloe no need to apologise, if it makes you feel better I had been begging Beca to get in touch with you for years. She always carries a photo of you in her purse, she had a picture of you to on her desk when she was co-writing and producing with Adele. She dated 2 girls and they fizzled out as quick as they started, it was always you. Still is, now eat up, shower as you need to be ready for 11.'

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. 'Thanks Jen' I smiled and she left to get sorted. I slowly ate my breakfast while watching the tide recede. I showered and set about getting ready. First stop hair. I didn't want it to the point perfect, I wanted it wavy but tussled so it would flow with my dress. I hit my playlist up off Beca 'Banana Pancakes' by Jack Johnson filled the airways. I started to chuckle, this song we used to play all the time when we first got together. It wasn't long before I stepped into my dress, somehow it had a different feeling having it on and having my hair and makeup done. I looked at the clock…10.50am I took a deep breath as Jen zipped up my dress at the back. I turned around as I heard a car horn beeping. 'Chloe, you look amazing Bec will be blown away.'

'Thanks Jen, I am getting a little nervous, what's all that noise?' I could hear Jason Mraz 'I'm yours' coming from outside. I looked over at Jen with a quizzical look.

' Bec said you had a surprise at 11am didn't she?' Jen smiled as she finished her sentence and I ran over to the balcony door. Parked up outside was the most stunning VW Camper-van I split screen and it was bright yellow. I couldn't believe it. This was my wedding car. Wow. 'Get me to my future wife now Jen' I said softly, I couldn't hide my beaming smile, as I double checked myself in the mirror before heading out to the camper. I was so excited. As I sat inside there was a note next to a bottle of non-alcoholic fizz and a few glasses. 'Hey Beautiful, don't be late, cannot wait to start the rest of my life with you, yours forever Rebecca xxx'

I sat inside and just looked around, the weather was stunning the breeze perfect and the fact Bec had Jason Mraz album 'we sing, we dance we steal things' playing just topped it off, that album reminds me of our first road trip away with each other, we played it on repeat for 7 days it had such beautiful memories, really really happy ones, my heart had swelled just thinking back. We had just upped sticks and gone on a random trip without telling anybody, a bit like this really. I still had all our Polaroid's we had taken, in fact I still had this original album where we had drawn all over the sleeve. Jen hopped in the front with Emma. Emma turned around looked and smiled at me 'You ready Miss Beale?' I bit my lip, 'the quickest route please' I looked at them both and smiled. As we drove off my little bean starting somersaulting and it felt amazing.

I woke this morning at 7 am after only about 2 hours sleep, I was so nervous. What if Chloe changed her mind? What if she didn't show? I messaged Jen. She messaged me back and told me to have a coffee, a cold shower and to relax and that Chloe would be there on time.

I smiled and replied with an ok. I still had a funny feeling in my stomach that wouldn't shift an excitement but a nervousness. I decided coffee was a good option, I poured one along with a whiskey….I threw on my hoodie and walked outside, the sun was blasting the sky blue and the ocean looked and sounded amazing. Today was always going to be the best day of my life but it just all became so real. I sat on the beach in a world of my own. My phone vibrated.

Jen: On are way trouble, your wife to be is going to blow your mind, so if you aren't ready yet then you best get to it…xxx

I headed back to my room, hit play on my album shuffle-Jay Z filled the room and Big Pimpin' blasted out as the hot water cascaded down my naked body, I really should not have left getting ready so late! I couldn't help but have a massive grin on my face though…Big Pimpin ha ha who did I think I was, as I went all wax lyrical. Shit! this is not the time to lose yourself in Jay-Z!

Chloe was going to be here in like 30mins, I had washed my hair the night before so all I had to do was straighten it. I was going to wear it centre parted but with it loosely tied back. I mastered my natural look make up and slipped my dress on…shit, I couldn't pull the zip! I never thought of that…Jen..

'You ok?' Jen answered a sos call.

'NO…Jen I can't zip my dress up! Omg I can't believe it…you will have to come and help me! I am supposed to be there before Chloe, will Emma stall her, omg I can't believe it, I am such an idiot…'

'Woah Bec chill…I have a gift from Chloe for you before the ceremony any way so I will call in while Emma goes around the block. Ha ha an do not spray any fragrance. Am not one for spoiling surprises but in this case I need too…for now have a whiskey and relax, your wife to be has no idea you have even rang she is too busy singing along to that Mraz album you stuck in here…ha'

'ok but be quick I have something to play on my guitar as Chloe comes towards the chapel…I defo need whiskey for that, hope you have a hip flask!'

'Be 15mins Bec, and its filled with Jameson's'

'legend'

I placed my phone down on the bed, took my dress off, didn't want any creases on it. I stood leaning on the window pane looking out onto the ocean in my dressing gown sipping a whiskey and the next thing I was thrown from my day dream by a banging on the door.

'omg Jen thank god!' she started laughing. 'stop stressing, Chloe is all good, she said to tell you little bean has not stopped dancing around since she got in the VW' on hearing that a wave of calmness washed over me. I smiled as Jen handed me the gift off Chloe, I opened it and on the inside of the card she had written,

'let's start today with a something old but new… just like me and you. X

There was a brand-new bottle of Miss Dior Blooming Bouquet…I looked at Jen and laughed. 'this is the first perfume that Chloe ever bought me' I sprayed some and walked in to it before stepping in to my dress. Jen zipped me up and I put my shoes on, fixed bits of my hair, had a few breath mints and grabbed my black leather biker jacket, I placed it just over my shoulders. 'How do I look?' I asked nervously.

'Perfect. Come on let's get you hitched, I will grab your guitar.' Jen gave me a smile and off we walked to the reception.

As we made our way to the small wooden chapel in the rock, we walked across grass and wild flowers, the sky was so blue and the sun warm on my skin, you could hear the ocean waves in the back ground and feel the sea breeze in my hair.

'Bec this place is amazingly beautiful, I am speechless'

'it is pretty perfect isn't it.' I smiled as two gentlemen walked towards me.

'hiya Tom, nice to see you again, this is my dear friend Jen, one of my witnesses'

'Hiya Beca, Jen, this is Patrick the tattoo artist you and Chloe have organised. I believe you are having him on the right-hand side of the chapel on this set of seats ready for when you have said your vows. I assume Jen and your other witness will be on the left side and I hear that you are to play your guitar as Chloe is to walk towards you'

'Hiya Patrick, nice to meet you, and yes Tom that is all correct, and then for after the ceremony we have a few photos planned and then a picnic on the beach'

'yes, Beca picnic is all sorted in the spot you sourced last night. So where is this bride to be of yours?'

I looked at Jen as I picked up my guitar. 'she's coming across towards you now Beca. Take a moment to take that image in'

As I stepped out of the VW and walked with Emma towards where our ceremony would take place I was trying so hard to keep my emotions intact as it was so beautiful, the venue was perfect, breath taking really. I could feel the grass and sand in between my toes, as I made my way across the field. I looked up and could see Jen but not Beca. I blinked and Jen moved, revealing Beca in the distance, my heart skipped a beat. I had never seen her look more beautiful, I had never been more in love. She had a guitar across her and as I got closer I could hear a melody I knew….Then a tear left my right eye and landed on my cheek as Beca started to sing…..

My breath was taken away from me, Chloe Beale looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her, even her little bump that was starting to not be so little just looked mind blowing. She really was an angel. How was I going to get through this song, my throat had gone dry and I couldn't take my eyes off her….

'Bec,' Jen handed me the hip flask, I took a quick sip, handing it back. 'Bec, guitar..'

I winked at Jen 'Thanks, have you seen her? Wow.'

I began to pic the strings on my guitar…I knew Chloe would know this, only me and her knew how special this song was to one another, this song had come on the radio the night we first made love to each other and we had chuckled at how romantic but non-romantic it was for that moment…we then came across the Abbey Road session version and that version we had made love to plenty of times. A massive smile came across my face as I relived those moments, I then began to sing as Chloe became close enough to hear…

'Thought that I was going crazy  
Just havin' one those days, yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out to fill up the sky  
The music you were playin' really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

'Cause baby, when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one

I was tired of running out of luck  
Thinkin' 'bout giving up, yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out to fill up the sky  
The music you were playin' really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

'Cause baby, when I heard you (when I heard you)  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one (to be as one)

'Cause baby, when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one

Everythin' went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky (up the sky)  
The music you were playin' really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
Love at first sight  
Love at first sight  
Love  
Ooh, it was love, it was love at first sight

'Cause baby, when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one

It was love, it was love, it was love, it was love…'

As I had got to the last line, Chloe appeared to the side of me, she had several tears falling from her eyes. I placed my guitar down and placed my thumb on her face to wipe them away…'Chloe you took my breath away, you look stunning, I love you.' I took her hand as she sniffled and composed herself she leant into my ear 'You can play that version again later Mitchell' she smirked and squeezed my hand.

Tom stood in front of us…Rebeca, Chloe you both ready…for the service to start?

We both looked at each other…both replying with a soft 'Yes'


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Bec and me turned to each other. I don't think I had ever been more in love with her. She winked at me 'nice flowers Beale' I smiled. 'yeah some girl had them sent to me this morning, thought I may of needed them to set my hair colour off..' I winked back. We both giggled like teenagers.

Bec took my hands, she was shaking, I ran my thumbs over her knuckles to reassure her and she squeezed my hand gently. Wow we were about to do this. Deep Breath.

Tom welcomed Me, Chloe, Emma and Jen to the ceremony. We had chosen to not make vows or promises to each other. On a table in front of Tom was our box. We had already placed our items in there, he handed us 3 nails each to bless, leaving the final nail for the end of the ceremony.

Chloe, I bless this nail with courage, as I hope during our life together that we always have the courage to make the right decisions for ourselves, each other and for our family. I kissed the nail and hammered it in to the box.

Beca I bless this nail with support, may we always be there to support each other and our family through changes we have within our personal and work life, even if we do not agree with the decisions we ensure the support is there to celebrate or to use to help us rebuild when things may not work. I kissed the nail before hammering it into the opposite side to where Beca had hit hers in.

Chloe, I simply bless this nail with the sense to listen. Listen to ourselves, our bodies, our gut, our minds, each other and little bean.

Bec, I bless this nail with honesty, may we always be honest with ourselves, each other and with our family and friends.

Chloe, I bless this nail with laughter, may our house always be filled with it, may our tummy's hurt daily from a shared giggle and may we always see the lighter side to things.

Bec, I bless this nail with time, may we always make time for us, always to share date nights and not to forget the importance of us to each other.

Tom explained the last nail had been left for us to bless together, the nail that joined us in matrimony, the nail that fused us together. Before Beca and Chloe bless this final nail and cement their commitment to one another we have a poem to be read.

I looked at Beca puzzled, she gave me the smuggest look.

'Chloe, I knew I was in love with you from the moment I met you, however I messed up and I once broke your heart, as my own shattered. The seven years we spent apart I read this poem every night before I went to sleep and I would think about you. This reminded me of you and the many things I love about you. We watched this being read in a movie once, you said it was so beautiful and that it reminded you of us, even if it did cause you to cry. Chloe….

Before I got the chance, Chloe spoke, whilst wiping a stray tear off her cheek…

'I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.'

She wiped away another tear and took a breath.

I opened my mouth my nerves getting the better of me and I stuttered

'I….i….i..I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way'

I wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down my own face.

Chloe moved forward and closed the gap between us, she dropped my hands from her own and placed her left hand on my chest and used her right hand to place my left hand upon her chest. She spoke softly to me.

'than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.

I love you Rebeca Mitchell.

With that Tom looked at me. Rebeca, you ready? I nodded.

I, Rebeca Mitchell take you, Chloe Beale, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow.

Chloe, you ready? Yes, I whispered.

I, Chloe Beale, take you, Rebeca Mitchell, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow.

Tom picked up the final nail we had, he placed it in the palm of my left hand and placed Chloe's right hand on the top. 'After me can you both repeat the following…With this nail I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. amen.'

We both repeated this after Tom, he turned to us both. 'Rebeca and Chloe, it gives me immense pleasure to congratulate you on becoming Mrs and Mrs Mitchell, ladies you may kiss your bride as soon as this nail is in your commitment and promise box.

Chloe took the nail and me the hammer I hit it three quarters in and Chloe gave it the last hit before placing the hammer down and pulling me in for the most perfect kiss of my life. We pulled apart and our noses rested on each other's as we both gave one another the biggest smiles we could.

'Nice to meet you Mrs Mitchell' I said to Chloe before biting down on my lip, Chloe beamed 'Its nice to finally get here Mrs Mitchell' at this point I heart a massive 'Oi Mitchells' we both started laughing as Jen and Emma gained our attention. 'Oi Becs where's this champagne?' Jen bellowed out. I couldn't stop laughing 'typical always after the alcohol hey Jen'

'Too right Mitchell' she smirked and headed off down the path to the beach area we had booked.

'Hey, Emma, me and Chloe will catch you up, we have something to do first, as I pointed to the tattoo artist. Just make sure Jen doesn't eat all the picnic before we get there! Ha!'

'no worries Bec, I'll find something to keep her occupied.' With that she gave Beca a wink.

Me and Bec headed to the tattoo artist. He inscribed B.M on the top of my wedding finger just above my knuckled. An Bec had a C.M in the same place on hers. He wiped them clean before congratulating us. As we slowly walked down the pathway towards the area of the beach we had our picnic waiting, we admired our hands. The photographer had taken plenty of snaps but I had asked that he didn't take any at the picnic, so he left us after congratulating us too. Said he would email the photographs he had taken over so we could pick which ones we wanted in our album.

'Chloe Mitchell, I love you so much' I leaned in and gave her the softest kiss I could. She pulled away 'I love you more wifey' she smirked and walked a little in front of me.

'BECA! Are you serious?' Chloe shouted back at me. I lifted my arms up to gesture 'What?' I started laughing and had the biggest smile. Her face was a picture. There in front of her was a beautiful wooden table, fairy lights the most beautiful range of foods and drink, a guy playing guitar and as I reached Chloe Adele started singing the first line of 'When we were young'

'Chloe Mitchell, can I have this dance?' Chloe looked at me…'You are unreal Mitchell; how could I refuse.' I took her hand in mine and pulled her close. 'Bec, our bean has been trampolining none stop for the past 40minutes.' I felt her smile against my cheek. I pulled away from Chloe and spun her around, I stood behind her, with my hands on her stomach with my cheek resting on Chloe's shoulder. 'Hey little bean, you need to calm down, I am so excited to meet you but you need to keep growing and keeping healthy, I will take care of your mum, so you start looking after you. I love you little one'

I changed places with Chloe and we went back to being cheek to cheek while moving slowly around the sand. 'This is so perfect Chloe, thank you for loving me and for never giving up' 'No thank you, I have n idea who I would be without you Bec and I am so excited to start a family with you.' She kissed me on the cheek as Adele came to the end of her song. 'right love birds somebody get me a drink or no more intimate gig' she cackled with her laugh. Chloe and Bec took a bottle of champagne, shook it up and sprayed it in the air while laughing like they had never laughed before, soaking themselves in the process.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Beca' Adele spoke softly as Chloe and Emma were getting food. I turned around, 'Yeah' Adele looked at me, 'thank you for allowing me to be here today, I knew from the way you talked about Chloe that you loved her but seeing you both today, it's so strong it's like you are one of the same person, that baby is going to be so lucky' with that she smirked at me, 'duet?' I smirked, 'only if I choose the track?' 'Deal wee American one! Ha!' I picked my guitar up and sat on one of the rocks with Adele to my left. I sat for a moment just watching Chloe, Emma and Jen. I was lucky, really lucky. Chloe's little bump was perfect, god I can't wait to meet the little one. 'hey, you can't touch this…' I started laughing and began playing the first few chords of You can't touch this by MC Hammer. Adele started cackling 'We can't turn this acoustic surely…'let's break it down..' she started laughing so hard. Emma and Chloe turned around on hearing the lyrics I could see Chloe thinking out the beat. She started laughing and headed towards us dancing and singing 'A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown, And I'm known as such, And this is a beat uh u can't touch…' she was kicking up the sand as she went. Her Emma, Jen and Adele danced with each other singing away as I continued to play guitar. I was laughing so hard. The weather stayed perfect and we spent the next 2hours singing away to track after track of 90s classics. There hadn't been much alcohol on the go, I had a few whiskeys but with Chloe being pregnant I didn't want to have too many. Adele looked at me giving me a wink.. 'right you ugly bunch, some of us have to go home to read bed time stories to their children, I have one last song, Bec, Chloe says this one is from her an your little bean.' I looked at Chloe my wife and put my arm around her waist, she had said our bean, that made my stomach feel like there was a zoo in there. I asked Chloe to dance as Adele started singing. Feeling Chloe's cheek on mine as we danced felt so intimate. I closed my eyes. I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life.

'With your loving, there ain't nothing  
That I can't adore  
The way I'm running, with you, honey  
Is we can break every low  
I find it funny that you're the only  
One I never looked for  
There is something in your loving  
That tears down my walls'

As Adele sang Chloe whispered the lyrics into my ear. As we danced I could feel the grains of sand between my toes, the sun on my back and the breeze blowing through my hair. Feeling Chloes heart beating out of her chest the same as mine. Today had so far been perfect.

I wasn't ready then; I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to

The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known

I'll forever be whatever you want me to be  
I'll go under and all over for your clarity  
When you wonder if I'm gonna lose my way home  
Just remember, that come whatever, I'll be yours all alone

I wasn't ready then; I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to

The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known

I've been looking for you, baby  
In every face that I've ever known  
And there is something 'bout the way you love me  
That finally feels like home  
All my life, you're my darkness  
You're the right kind of madness  
And you're my hope, you're my despair  
You're my scope, everything, everywhere

The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known

Sweetest  
It's the sweetest

At this point I looked directly in Chloe's eyes. She leaned towards my ear 'that night when you were talking to bean, I wasn't asleep. I heard what you said. Thank you for loving us like you do.' Chloe kissed me on the lips it was short but so gentle.

'Hey Adele you got everything you need? As we are all heading back to the hotel to change before heading back down here tonight for a BBQ.' I shouted out. 'yeah Becs all sorted here, going to head home, thank you so much to the two of you, today has been so perfect make sure you have a wonderful evening. Let's grab a quick selfie! So, me, Chloe and Adele all pulled a random face on a selfie and changed it to black and white instantly. The picture looked awesome. God Chloe was so beautiful. I genuinely couldn't believe she was now my wife. It blew me away. I just wanted some time with her right now. I was glad we were having a little break.

Chloe shut the room door behind her and let out a sigh. 'Beca can you come here a moment please?' I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my wife. God that felt amazing. She looked exhausted. 'you ok Mrs Mitchell?' I smirked. 'I have never been more ok Mrs Mitchell.' She had one big smirk on her face. 'I just really need to get this dress off and I really want a bath and a cup of herbal tea, before I even think about our BBQ this little bean has not stopped kicking all day!' I kissed Chloe on the cheek and unzipped her dress while placing lots of gentle kisses across her shoulders. 'Wait here Cl I will sort you a bath and I will get room service to bring you some herbal tea. You just find yourself something to listen too. I headed off in to the bathroom, which had the most amazing view of the beach. There was a sunken bath and you could just look out yet nobody could look in. While the bath was running I had rang through for some tea and Clo was sitting in her underwear looking stunning while reading a magazine I had left on the table. I picked my phone up and without her noticing took a picture in black and white. 'What are you doing creep' she looked up at me, 'erm nothing, your bath is ready.' 'Hmmm somehow, I don't believe you', with that she laughed and looked at me 'you coming to join me?'

There was a knock at the door. 'il just get your tea sorted and I will be in.'

A guy stood there with a pot of hot water and a selection of herbal tea bags. I said my thanks and brought the teas in. I poured Chloe a green tea and took it in with me. As I approached the bathroom door I could hear her singing. It was too beautiful to disturb.

'just wanna know ya, just wanna talk to ya  
I wanna hear about your day  
I'd never leave ya, never been mean to ya  
I'd always let you get your way  
Something good will come our way  
And maybe this good thing's gonna happen today

If I were honest I'd tell you everything  
But it keeps coming out as lies  
It's not a promise, in case you're wondering  
It's not some blessing in disguise

But something good will come our way  
And maybe this good thing's gonna happen today  
Something good will come our way  
And maybe this good thing's gonna happen today

I know romance is not in fashion and my heart is on the line  
If you would be so kind to help me kill some time  
Then something good just might come crashing  
From the stars that light the sky  
If you would be so kind to help me kill some time

Just wanna know ya, just wanna talk to ya  
I wanna hear about your day  
I'd never leave ya, never been mean to ya  
I'd always let you get your way

I pushed the door open. 'is that true Clo?' I smiled and walked over to her with her tea. Her hair was all up in a bun and there were just strands falling on to her shoulders. She looked at me 'You've always had your own way Mitchell, too grumpy to handle if you don't' with that she let out a little giggle. I knelt behind the bath and massaged her shoulders. 'god bec that is amazing and thankfully our bean is having a rest, please come and join me I here.'

'Ok but I need you to help me out of this dress, just pull the zip at the back' Within moments I stepped out of it, placed it on a hanger and walked back in to the bathroom where I took off my underwear before joining Chloe in the bath. She leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I never imagined our wedding day would result in us sharing a bath in late afternoon, however there was something beautiful and intimate about this. Our skin touching each other as water washed over us. Chloe had moved so that I was now where she had been. My back was resting on the foot of the bath, I parted my legs a little to allow her to sit in between and she lent back, so the back of her head was resting on my breasts. I placed my arms around her and placed my hands on her tummy. She placed her hands over mine.

'Bec, I cannot wait for us to go home, it just hasn't been the same without you, Thank You for messaging me when you did too, having a child without you seemed so wrong. I am so excited to bring our baby into the world. I know that you won't feel our baby is part of you biologically but when our bean is born I, I erm would like you to formally adopt our son or daughter, if you want to that is' Clo did not move after that. She sat waiting for my reply.

I leaned forward kissed the top of her head, 'I couldn't think of anything more perfect. Thank You for making more than one dream come true' with that we both sat interlinked in silence for the next 20minutes. I was replaying the day in my head. 'Bec, we should get out and ready. Jen and Emma will be knocking soon and I would like you to make love to me before they turn up I don't think I can wait until tonight' She tuned to me in the bath and kissed me so passionately. Her hands were all over my skin I won't lie it felt amazing. I don't know If it was because we were just married but the passion radiating from both of us was something more than anything before. I pushed Chloe towards the back of the bath and as it was sunken I knew I could lift her just out of the bath to the edge. I placed my hands under her and used the back of the bath as leverage and lifted her so she was sitting on the edge of the bath. With that I began to kiss the inside of her thighs, she was running her hands through my hair. With that my tongue began to cause Chloe to moan in a way which made me know I wanted to feel her come undone but to taste her too. 'Bec, seriously this teasing is wearing thin, if you move your tongue anywhere other than where I need it in the next 30 seconds I will never forgive you' With that I pushed two fingers inside her and moved them in and out slowly as I moved my tongue in circles faster. Within moments I could feel her tightening around my fingers and before I know it she was grabbing my hair and I could taste exactly what I wanted too. 'Fuck Beca, I thought I was going to die, you tease' I smirked as I ran my tongue down her folds. She jumped 'Becs Jesus, I nearly fell in' with that I pulled her back into the bath gently. We kissed intimately letting our tongues explore each other's mouths I moved my left hand under the water and ran my index and middle fingers along her folds to which she bit my lip hard. 'hey Mitchell, that was harsh its bleeding' 'Bec you deserved it, now get me out this bath, I'm like a prune in more places than I can to imagine, and I am starving'

With that I helped her out the bath as she walked past me, she leant in to my ear 'Wait till tonight I have a surprise for you' she looked at me and winked. I wanted to die, as if I hadn't just been left frustrated already now I had to wait. This woman. Drove me crazy in more ways than one.

With that I hit play on my iPhone You Gotta Not by Little Mix started filling the room. We were both singing along as we got dressed for the BBQ as it was a low-key affair and we were doing the BBQ ourselves the dress code was anything comfy. I had thrown some denim ripped shorts on and a black vest top, tied my hair up in a messy bun and tied a grey hoodie around my waist for good measure. I was sat waiting for Chloe to come out the bathroom, when she did I gulped hard. Not only that I couldn't stop laughing as she changed the song on my iPod to 'Love is Strange by Mickey and Sylivia' I mean you could not get to more different songs if you tried. I was shaking my head laughing. This song had memories that I had most certainly never forgot but ones I hadn't thought about for quite some time. 'Of all days, you bring Dirty Dancing in to it? I want a divorce' I couldn't stop laughing.

Chloe had her hair tied up messily, and was currently in the hottest black bikini. The bottoms tucked just under her little bump and her bikini top was a Holter neck, considering it was just black it was doing things it shouldn't, So hot. 'Bec I know it's like near 5 but the sun still seems pretty hot could you put some sun lotion on me before me head out. That's is if you can stop perving at me' She laughed as she danced towards me in the musical interlude of the song' and I near choked laughing 'erm yeah pass it here, and shut up, what did you expect me to do with you in that. Jeez Chloe.' With that I sprayed her with sun lotion and rubbed it in on her back and shoulders. She turned around and started dancing like I was having my own lap dance from my wife. I had no idea where to look or where to touch, this was blowing my mind

She damn quoted Dirty Dancing and I knew what was coming next. She looked at me and winked 'Ready Becs' I rolled my eyes and the following played out…

[Beca:] Chloe...

[Chloe:] Yes Beca?

[Beca:] How do you call your lovergirl?

[Chloe:]Come 'ere lovergirl!

[Beca:] And if she doesnt answer?

[Chloe:] Ohh lovergirl!

[Beca:] And if she STILL doesnt answer?

[Chloe:] I simply say Baby, Oohh baby, My sweet baby, You're the one.

We were both in fits of laughter, 'god that took me back to one very drunk evening watching live Dirty Dancing, who would of thought it would make an appearance on our wedding day Clo! Ha ha'

Chloe walked away laughing to herself. She then throws this see through black lace sarong over the top of her bikini which looked like some type of sexy nightgown, she threw her sunglasses on and sprayed her perfume before walking into it. She picked up her bag which had a hoodie in and a throw…'Ready Mitchell' With that she took my hand and we headed out to the beach, I don't think I have ever been as happy.

'Beca' Adele spoke softly as Chloe and Emma were getting food. I turned around, 'Yeah' Adele looked at me, 'thank you for allowing me to be here today, I knew from the way you talked about Chloe that you loved her but seeing you both today, it's so strong it's like you are one of the same person, that baby is going to be so lucky' with that she smirked at me, 'duet?' I smirked, 'only if I choose the track?' 'Deal wee American one! Ha!' I picked my guitar up and sat on one of the rocks with Adele to my left. I sat for a moment just watching Chloe, Emma and Jen. I was lucky, really lucky. Chloe's little bump was perfect, god I can't wait to meet the little one. 'hey, you can't touch this…' I started laughing and began playing the first few chords of You can't touch this by MC Hammer. Adele started cackling 'We can't turn this acoustic surely…'let's break it down..' she started laughing so hard. Emma and Chloe turned around on hearing the lyrics I could see Chloe thinking out the beat. She started laughing and headed towards us dancing and singing 'A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown, And I'm known as such, And this is a beat uh u can't touch…' she was kicking up the sand as she went. Her Emma, Jen and Adele danced with each other singing away as I continued to play guitar. I was laughing so hard. The weather stayed perfect and we spent the next 2hours singing away to track after track of 90s classics. There hadn't been much alcohol on the go, I had a few whiskeys but with Chloe being pregnant I didn't want to have too many. Adele looked at me giving me a wink.. 'right you ugly bunch, some of us have to go home to read bed time stories to their children, I have one last song, Bec, Chloe says this one is from her an your little bean.' I looked at Chloe my wife and put my arm around her waist, she had said our bean, that made my stomach feel like there was a zoo in there. I asked Chloe to dance as Adele started singing. Feeling Chloe's cheek on mine as we danced felt so intimate. I closed my eyes. I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life.

'With your loving, there ain't nothing  
That I can't adore  
The way I'm running, with you, honey  
Is we can break every low  
I find it funny that you're the only  
One I never looked for  
There is something in your loving  
That tears down my walls'

As Adele sang Chloe whispered the lyrics into my ear. As we danced I could feel the grains of sand between my toes, the sun on my back and the breeze blowing through my hair. Feeling Chloes heart beating out of her chest the same as mine. Today had so far been perfect.

I wasn't ready then; I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to

The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known

I'll forever be whatever you want me to be  
I'll go under and all over for your clarity  
When you wonder if I'm gonna lose my way home  
Just remember, that come whatever, I'll be yours all alone

I wasn't ready then; I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to

The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known

I've been looking for you, baby  
In every face that I've ever known  
And there is something 'bout the way you love me  
That finally feels like home  
All my life, you're my darkness  
You're the right kind of madness  
And you're my hope, you're my despair  
You're my scope, everything, everywhere

The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known

Sweetest  
It's the sweetest

At this point I looked directly in Chloe's eyes. She leaned towards my ear 'that night when you were talking to bean, I wasn't asleep. I heard what you said. Thank you for loving us like you do.' Chloe kissed me on the lips it was short but so gentle.

'Hey Adele you got everything you need? As we are all heading back to the hotel to change before heading back down here tonight for a BBQ.' I shouted out. 'yeah Becs all sorted here, going to head home, thank you so much to the two of you, today has been so perfect make sure you have a wonderful evening. Let's grab a quick selfie! So, me, Chloe and Adele all pulled a random face on a selfie and changed it to black and white instantly. The picture looked awesome. God Chloe was so beautiful. I genuinely couldn't believe she was now my wife. It blew me away. I just wanted some time with her right now. I was glad we were having a little break.

Chloe shut the room door behind her and let out a sigh. 'Beca can you come here a moment please?' I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my wife. God that felt amazing. She looked exhausted. 'you ok Mrs Mitchell?' I smirked. 'I have never been more ok Mrs Mitchell.' She had one big smirk on her face. 'I just really need to get this dress off and I really want a bath and a cup of herbal tea, before I even think about our BBQ this little bean has not stopped kicking all day!' I kissed Chloe on the cheek and unzipped her dress while placing lots of gentle kisses across her shoulders. 'Wait here Cl I will sort you a bath and I will get room service to bring you some herbal tea. You just find yourself something to listen too. I headed off in to the bathroom, which had the most amazing view of the beach. There was a sunken bath and you could just look out yet nobody could look in. While the bath was running I had rang through for some tea and Clo was sitting in her underwear looking stunning while reading a magazine I had left on the table. I picked my phone up and without her noticing took a picture in black and white. 'What are you doing creep' she looked up at me, 'erm nothing, your bath is ready.' 'Hmmm somehow, I don't believe you', with that she laughed and looked at me 'you coming to join me?'

There was a knock at the door. 'il just get your tea sorted and I will be in.'

A guy stood there with a pot of hot water and a selection of herbal tea bags. I said my thanks and brought the teas in. I poured Chloe a green tea and took it in with me. As I approached the bathroom door I could hear her singing. It was too beautiful to disturb.

'just wanna know ya, just wanna talk to ya  
I wanna hear about your day  
I'd never leave ya, never been mean to ya  
I'd always let you get your way  
Something good will come our way  
And maybe this good thing's gonna happen today

If I were honest I'd tell you everything  
But it keeps coming out as lies  
It's not a promise, in case you're wondering  
It's not some blessing in disguise

But something good will come our way  
And maybe this good thing's gonna happen today  
Something good will come our way  
And maybe this good thing's gonna happen today

I know romance is not in fashion and my heart is on the line  
If you would be so kind to help me kill some time  
Then something good just might come crashing  
From the stars that light the sky  
If you would be so kind to help me kill some time

Just wanna know ya, just wanna talk to ya  
I wanna hear about your day  
I'd never leave ya, never been mean to ya  
I'd always let you get your way

I pushed the door open. 'is that true Clo?' I smiled and walked over to her with her tea. Her hair was all up in a bun and there were just strands falling on to her shoulders. She looked at me 'You've always had your own way Mitchell, too grumpy to handle if you don't' with that she let out a little giggle. I knelt behind the bath and massaged her shoulders. 'god bec that is amazing and thankfully our bean is having a rest, please come and join me I here.'

'Ok but I need you to help me out of this dress, just pull the zip at the back' Within moments I stepped out of it, placed it on a hanger and walked back in to the bathroom where I took off my underwear before joining Chloe in the bath. She leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I never imagined our wedding day would result in us sharing a bath in late afternoon, however there was something beautiful and intimate about this. Our skin touching each other as water washed over us. Chloe had moved so that I was now where she had been. My back was resting on the foot of the bath, I parted my legs a little to allow her to sit in between and she leant back, so the back of her head was resting on my breasts. I placed my arms around her and placed my hands on her tummy. She placed her hands over mine.

'Bec, I cannot wait for us to go home, it just hasn't been the same without you, Thank You for messaging me when you did too, having a child without you seemed so wrong. I am so excited to bring our baby into the world. I know that you won't feel our baby is part of you biologically but when our bean is born I, I erm would like you to formally adopt our son or daughter, if you want to that is' Clo did not move after that. She sat waiting for my reply.

I leaned forward kissed the top of her head, 'I couldn't think of anything more perfect. Thank You for making more than one dream come true' with that we both sat interlinked in silence for the next 20minutes. I was replaying the day in my head. 'Bec, we should get out and ready. Jen and Emma will be knocking soon and I would like you to make love to me before they turn up I don't think I can wait until tonight' She tuned to me in the bath and kissed me so passionately. Her hands were all over my skin I won't lie it felt amazing. I don't know If it was because we were just married but the passion radiating from both of us was something more than anything before. I pushed Chloe towards the back of the bath and as it was sunken I knew I could lift her just out of the bath to the edge. I placed my hands under her and used the back of the bath as leverage and lifted her so she was sitting on the edge of the bath. With that I began to kiss the inside of her thighs, she was running her hands through my hair. With that my tongue began to cause Chloe to moan in a way which made me know I wanted to feel her come undone but to taste her too. 'Bec, seriously this teasing is wearing thin, if you move your tongue anywhere other than where I need it in the next 30 seconds I will never forgive you' With that I pushed two fingers inside her and moved them in and out slowly as I moved my tongue in circles faster.

Within moments I could feel her tightening around my fingers and before I know it she was grabbing my hair and I could taste exactly what I wanted too. 'Fuck Beca, I thought I was going to die, you tease' I smirked as I ran my tongue down her folds. She jumped 'Becs Jesus, I nearly fell in' with that I pulled her back into the bath gently. We kissed intimately letting our tongues explore each other's mouths I moved my left hand under the water and ran my index and middle fingers along her folds to which she bit my lip hard. 'hey Mitchell, that was harsh its bleeding' 'Bec you deserved it, now get me out this bath, I'm like a prune in more places than I can to imagine, and I am starving'

With that I helped her out the bath as she walked past me, she leant in to my ear 'Wait till tonight I have a surprise for you' she looked at me and winked. I wanted to die, as if I hadn't just been left frustrated already now I had to wait. This woman. Drove me crazy in more ways than one.

With that I hit play on my iPhone You Gotta Not by Little Mix started filling the room. We were both singing along as we got dressed for the BBQ as it was a low-key affair and we were doing the BBQ ourselves the dress code was anything comfy. I had thrown some denim ripped shorts on and a black vest top, tied my hair up in a messy bun and tied a grey hoodie around my waist for good measure. I was sat waiting for Chloe to come out the bathroom, when she did I gulped hard. Not only that I couldn't stop laughing as she changed the song on my iPod to 'Love is Strange by Mickey and Sylivia' I mean you could not get to more different songs if you tried. I was shaking my head laughing. This song had memories that I had most certainly never forgot but ones I hadn't thought about for quite some time. 'Of all days, you bring Dirty Dancing in to it? I want a divorce' I couldn't stop laughing.

Chloe had her hair tied up messily, and was currently in the hottest black bikini. The bottoms tucked just under her little bump and her bikini top was a Holter neck, considering it was just black it was doing things it shouldn't, So hot. 'Bec I know it's like near 5 but the sun still seems pretty hot could you put some sun lotion on me before me head out. That's is if you can stop perving at me' She laughed as she danced towards me in the musical interlude of the song' and I near choked laughing 'erm yeah pass it here, and shut up, what did you expect me to do with you in that. Jeez Chloe.' With that I sprayed her with sun lotion and rubbed it in on her back and shoulders. She turned around and started dancing like I was having my own lap dance from my wife. I had no idea where to look or where to touch, this was blowing my mind

She damn quoted Dirty Dancing and I knew what was coming next. She looked at me and winked 'Ready Becs' I rolled my eyes and the following played out…

Beca: Chloe...

Chloe: Yes Beca?

Beca: How do you call your lovergirl?

Chloe: Come 'ere lovergirl!

Beca: And if she doesnt answer?

Chloe: Ohh lovergirl!

Beca: What is she still doesn't answer?

Chloe: I simply say Baby, Oohh baby, My sweet baby, You're the one.

We were both in fits of laughter, 'god that took me back to one very drunk evening watching live Dirty Dancing, who would of thought it would make an appearance on our wedding day Clo! Ha ha'

Chloe walked away laughing to herself. She then throws this see through black lace sarong over the top of her bikini which looked like some type of sexy nightgown, she threw her sunglasses on and sprayed her perfume before walking into it. She picked up her bag which had a hoodie in and a throw…'Ready Mitchell' With that she took my hand and we headed out to the beach, I don't think I have ever been as happy


	15. Chapter 15

It was around midnight when me and Beca arrived back at our room. We had such a beautiful evening with Jen and Emma. It was so quiet and watching the sunset was stunning. We enjoyed some amazing BBQ food and had smores later as we chatted into the night. I had started to fall asleep on Bec so she nudged me and we said our goodbyes and thanked them for being a part of our special day.

'Clo you ok?'

I was so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open. 'Yeah Bec, just need sleep…think the emotions of today have warn me out, not to mention what you did to me before' I gave her a sly smile.

'I will make it up to you tomorrow' I said with a little wink. 'Don't worry Mrs Mitchell you have the rest of your life to make it up to me.' I let out a small laugh as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

Chloe was so tired, I helped her undress, she climbed into bed naked and I placed the sheets over her. As looked down at her our eyes met 'Bec, thank you for the most wonderful day of my life, it couldn't have been any more perfect. I love you so much. I cannot wait to get home and to start our family' I ran my finger down her face tracing her cheek bones down to her lips. 'Thank you, tomorrow when you wake beautiful we will be a few hours away from starting our journey home. Back where we belong. I am so excited Mrs Chloe Mitchell.' I kissed her cheek and held her as she fell asleep.

I quietly got off the bed and undressed myself. I went through the pictures I had taken on my mobile phone. There were some stunning pictures and I couldn't wait to share them with the world. I couldn't believe that tomorrow we would board a plane back home. I put my headphones on and hit shuffle on my Beyoncé tracks. I was so happy but I was so apprehensive to what was going to happen tomorrow, I mean stepping back into that house, all that heart ache caused there. All that pain caused by me. I wasn't scared of heading back but It panged me with guilt. The thought of walking in to the house. We needed a new home and I had to talk about it with Chloe tomorrow, I want us to embrace our future in a new home. I wanted to bring up our child filled with love, optimism and a new energy.

For now, as halo played in my ears in snuggled into the back of my Clo and wrapped my arms around her. Hands resting on her bump. As they stayed still little bean kicked so hard. 'Awwwwww' Chloe let out while rubbing her tummy. She drifted back off and so did with a small smile on my face.

I woke up to hearing Chloe being sick. I pulled the covers back and headed to the bathroom while rubbing my eyes to focus. 'hey babe you ok' Chloe looked up from being on the floor next to the toilet. 'no, I feel awful. This doesn't feel like its pregnancy sickness. I think I may have picked up a stomach bug, what if they don't let me fly?' she looked so concerned. I bend down and began rubbing her back. 'babe you will be absolutely fine. We have a drive before we even reach the airport. So, let's just get you in to the shower and I will pack our bags up an call Jen.

I heard the shower running and called Jen. She was making her way to the front of the lobby and said she would wait there for us. I heard the water stop, I walked into the bathroom. Chloe looked so washed out and tired. She looked up at me. 'baby I just have no energy, what's wrong with me?' I took the towel from the rail and began to dry her dripping wet hair. I dried the water from her face and kissed her gently. 'Nothing is wrong, yesterday probably just wiped you out that's all. You are 5months pregnant you are bound to feel tired. Now come on let me help you and Jen is waiting for us in the car.' She smiled at me and began to get dressed. Just before we left the room she turned around 'Becs let's get a selfie, I know I look rough but, I don't want to forget the beginning of this journey with you.' I smiled at her and give her a smile 'Softie'. Chloe snapped a picture of us and we headed to the car. Jen and Emma were waiting, they gave us a smile and as I helped Chloe into her seat. Jen placed our bags in the back. 'Becs, is Clo ok?' I walked around the back of the car, 'I've no idea, I think she is tired, she has been throwing up this morning, said she has no energy. Just going to tell her to sleep. I've brought a bag incase she needs to vomit again.' I walked towards the door and jumped in the back seat. I wasn't overly concerned as we set off. I mean Chloe had been suffering with this pregnancy and sickness, I just felt for her having to do this drive and then a plane journey when all she probably wanted to do was be in bed in her pjs. I secretly hoped that there was no press anywhere when we got to the airport. Not sure she could handle that. It certainly wasn't the time to discuss a new house. Jen started the car up and we were off. Emma had fell asleep in the passenger seat and Chloe was fast asleep with her head resting against the window behind Jen.

I was just watching the world go by when out of nowhere Chloe shot up and began vomiting into the bag I had placed close to her. Jen pulled over as quick as she could and poor Emma near got whiplash at the rate Jen hit the brakes. 'Clo you ok baby?' I took my seatbelt off and moved closer to her 'Becs something isn't right, I don't feel right' she looked at me full of concern and she stared straight into my eyes. I took a deep breath. This could not be happening. 'Jen we need a hospital, were is the nearest'

'Shit Becs ive no idea. I mean according to this sat nav we are an hour or so away from Bristol, I could get us to hospital there. Chloe, do you think you can manage another hour traveling?' Chloe pulled her head up looked at Jen then looked at me. 'Becs, I think we need to ring emergency services' in all the years I have known Chloe I have never had her look at me with such seriousness. At that point she began vomiting again and holding her stomach. 'Chloe I need you to be honest with me, what are you feeling, I will need to tell the ambulance, do not worry about me worrying just be honest with me'

With that she looked back at me with a single tear running down her left cheek. 'I've had stomach pains since I woke up, they are like real bad period cramps, coming in waves when they really hurt that's when I am getting sensation to throw up. Don't be mad please I thought it was wind but it's not going and I don't feel myself at all.' A wave of panic took over me. Shit. 'Babe It is ok, I will get us help and we can get you and little bean sorted ok.' I kissed her and jumped out of the car, I called 999 and used the sat nav to locate where we were.

The ambulance was on its way, we were on the side of the road and I was trying my best to keep my shit together. I was leaning with my back on the passenger car door. 'Bec, you ok?' I nodded my head. 'jen I am fine just needed some air the sick smell was making me feel queasy. Is Clo ok?' I felt Jens hand on my shoulder 'Yeah she is asking for you. She will be alright you know.' I nodded and opened the car door. 'Chlo baby I am here, its ok, the ambulance is on its way' Chloe looked up at me she was so pale and weak, it took her a moment to focus on me. 'Beca what if something is wrong with bean? I mean what if…' at that moment Chloe began throwing up again. 'Nothing is going to happen to you or bean I promise' at that moment Emma shouted over 'The ambulance is here guys' thank god for that.

The paramedics told us Chloe needed urgent medical attention. Blue lights were flashing and I had t just hold all my concerns and stress inside. Chloe needed me more than ever. The drive to hospital seemed to take forever. They rushed Chloe in to the emergency room and asked me to stay outside. As the double doors of the room closed in front of me. A wave of sickness hit me. I felt so weak and before I knew it I had hit the floor. 'Beca Beca its Jen come on, let's get you cleaned up, your wife needs you.'

Jen and Emma helped me to clean up, Jen was amazing and Emma ensured we had coffee always. We had been sat around for what felt forever when in fact it was around a hour. All of a sudden, the door of this small box room opened. 'Mrs Mitchell…' I stood up 'Yeah are they ok my wife and my baby?' the next few seconds felt like forever. This blonde middle age doctor was gesturing for me to take a seat. 'Mrs Mitchell you wife has been in early labour brought on through preeclampsia, she has had to undergo emergency surgery to ensure she and her baby have the best chance possible. She is in intensive care.' I could not take all that in. I felt numb. I just nodded along to what she was saying without any of it going in. 'Mrs Mitchell, would you like to meet your son? He is in intensive care as he is quite underdeveloped due to such an early arrival and will require around the clock care however hearing his mums voice will be such a benefit.' I didn't know how to react to anything she had just said. ' I am just going to get some air and I will be there.' I stood up and left the room. I kept walking it felt like I wasn't any longer in the real world, I was filled with numbness and I couldn't process that I had a son. I Beca Mitchell was a mum, but not only that but my son needed me now more than ever and I needed Chloe, but she needed me too. I took a deep breath outside. As I exhaled Jen appeared. 'Becs you ok? You need me and Em to do anything? I turned to Jen. 'I need to get back in there. I need to see him tell him it is ok and that I am so excited for him. I need to see Clo I need to tell her he is here and that she is a mum and I need her to get better because I can't do this without her. Jen can you cancel our flights and sort me an apartment or hotel around here please.' Jen smiled at me, of course Becs leave it with me.

She gave me the biggest hug as I attempted to return to the hospital to meet our son. As I entered the hospital I let out a little prayer for my wife and my little boy. I approached intensive care, I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. 'I am Chloe Mitchell's wife I have come to see her.


	16. upload issues

Hiya guys please accept my apologise for an upload confusion. For some reason when posted a chapter for suddenly i see it turned up in can i have moment instead.

hopefully it has been rectified it now.

I will have an update for can i have a moment soon. i started writing it when my friend passed away and it gave me focus. i have found going back to it difficult but i will finish what i started.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16.

I was trying my hardest to focus. Chloe needed me, but so did our boy. I took a deep breath as a doctor guided me towards Chloe. I'd asked Jen to let me do this alone. I needed too. All I could hear was beeping, it was so loud. As I got near to her, she looked so beautiful, like she was having the best sleep ever. She had some tubes around her but I needed to black them out to be able to focus on her. I stood by the bed not knowing what to do. 'You can talk to her Mrs Mitchell, she can hear you. Take her hand let her know you are here.'- I looked up as tears streamed down my face, I hadn't even noticed they had fallen. The nurse who's name tag said Caroline gave me a smile and placed her hand on my shoulder as she walked passed. 'I'll give you some time with your wife, I will be just outside this door if you need me'

I looked up and smiled 'Thanks' She shut the door on her way out.

I took Chloe's left hand in mine as I sat on the chair beside her. I placed a kiss on the back of her hand. 'Clo, I am so sorry. I should have noticed something was going on this morning. But you are in good hands, and you must wake up, our little bean is here. We have a little boy and he is going to need us both he is here too early. I haven't seen him yet. I am scared. I want to tell him that his mum is waking up and she will see him later today, so do you hear me. Wake up.' I took a deep breath. I stood up, wiped my tears from my cheeks, lent down and kissed her on the side of her head. 'I am going to check on him Clo, I will tell him you will see him later ok,' With that I left the room. Jen was stood there. 'Becs…' Jen took my hand and led me to see him. We walked in silence. I looked at the floor the whole time we walked to where he was. She opened the door and everything was all in a blur. All I could hear was machines and beeping, but more than anything I could hear my heartbeat. It was beating out of my chest, it felt like it was going to explode. I took a deep breath and controlled my exhaling to calm me down.

A lady dressed in all blue uniform walked over to me, I couldn't tell you what she looked like, it was just all blurred. 'Mrs Mitchell, here is your son' this was so not how I imagined everything to play out. 'can I have a moment, on my own with him?' I asked softly. 'of course, but be mindful he is very early and you cannot touch him at this moment in time. He will need 24-hour care so that his body has the best chance of developing.' I nodded. As I heard the door close, weirdly everything became silent. I couldn't hear the machines beeping couldn't hear a thing. It was silent. I walked over to the little incubator that my son lay inside. I had a surge go through my body as my eyes saw him. I cannot explain what this surge is I have never felt it before and within moments I had tears dripping off my face. Wow, he was the smallest most beautiful perfect thing I had ever seen. I am not a big baby fan normally they all look the same but this little guy was magic. He had the smallest little woolly hat on and his tiny fragile body was covered in bubble wrap. 'Hey little bean, I am Beca and I have been wanting to meet you for so long. You have arrived a little earlier than planned so I guess you wanted to meet us too.' I couldn't help but allow a smile to form on my face. 'Your mum is having a sleep, it took a lot out of her for you to get here. She will be around soon to see you though. Wait till I tell her how beautiful you are.'

After around 15minutes there was a knock on the door. It startled me. 'Mrs Mitchell, I just need to take some obvs on your son is that ok?' I smiled across at the nurse and gestured for her to enter the room. 'Yeah of course, he is going to be ok right?' she looked at me in the eye 'We are going to do everything we can to ensure he is going to be ok. Keep talking to him, it will help'

I pulled up a chair and sat next to where he was for the next hour, I told him all about his mum, how we had met and mostly I talked about the last few weeks and our beautiful wedding.' The nurse who was in the room seemed to enjoy the tale too. The door opened, 'Beca, its Chloe we need you' shouted Jen. 'Hurry' I wanted to move so fast but it was like my body couldn't move as quickly as I wanted it too. I ran through the door and down the corridor. I could hear Chloe as I approached the room she was in. She was screaming and sounded so distressed, shit. I pushed the doors open. 'CHLOE, I am here baby I am here. Calm down calm down, its Beca.' She had been lashing out, however I just threw myself at her, engulfing her so she was unable to move her arms. I whispered in her ear and began stroking her hair. 'Baby its me, come on calm down, I have something amazing to tell you. However, you need to calm down or you will hurt yourself ok?'

'Beca where is my baby, our bean he is gone, I cant believe it I am so sorry' she was screaming and was so distraught I will never forget it. 'Chloe baby he is ok, he is ok, our bean is ok, I've seen him. He is the smallest most magic person I have every set eyes on. Yeah he has a fight on his hands but my god he is beautiful'

I had my hands-on Chloe's face at this point and her eyes were looking deep into mine. She blinked and tears began to pour down her face. She put her hands on her stomach and shut her eyes. She took a deep breath before breathing out. She opened her eyes and looked at me and whispered. 'Is he really here?' I pulled her close to me, she winced in pain from her operation, I leaned in to her ear. 'Yeah bay he really is here, be careful you have had such a big operation you need to be careful' I wiped her tears away and kissed her gently on her lips, however I don't think I have ever kissed her with the love it did in that moment.

The doctor in the room checked Chloe over and ensured she was aware of what she had been through and what they had done. She supported Chloe into a wheelchair and I pushed her as she held one of my hands on the handle bar. I pushed her in to the room where our little bean was. Chloe started sobbing uncontrollably. So, did I. 'We made it beautiful girl, I am so proud of you'

'Beca he is so tiny' she whispered. 'Yeah but he is perfect, just like his mum' I kissed the top of Chloe head. 'we can't touch him yet, he is too little and he needs a little while to grow but they told me to talk to him, so to get used to our voices. The nurse gave me this before.' I pulled a square of a knitted blanket. Chloe looked at me with like a million questions in her eyes. 'She told me to give it to you, keep it in your bra overnight and then they will place it with him so he can smell you. She said it will create a bond as you can't hold him just yet.'

Chloe looked at me, wiping tears away from her face. She took the square from me and placed it inside her gown. 'where is yours?' I moved to the other side of her wheelchair. 'I never took one. I figured with him being so tiny he could only deal with one smell and that needed to be his mums' I stood with my hands in my pocket and smiled across at my wife. 'Beca baby you are his mum, he needs you as much as me. We are equal me and you, he is ours. Please ask the nurse for one.'

'Ok' I wiped tears away. Took a deep breath. 'So, what name do you think suits him?' Chloe looked him and smiled what about 'Noah?' I smiled back, it was perfect. 'Noah Beale, I like it.' Erm baby you mean 'Noah Mitchell' I looked at him. 'Welcome to this crazy little world Noah Beale Mitchell, I told you I would bring your mum, what do you think? She is pretty amazing, right? So, you need to keep your end of the bargain' I walked back alongside Chloe. 'what's this bargain then?' The door opened before I had chance to answer. It was Jen. 'Bec I need to borrow you for a sec. Sorry Chloe.' I kissed Chloe on the head and left the room.

'What's up?' Jen was looking a little flustered. 'Bec the press is all over this. There has been posts all over social media, saying you are here with your wife and that you have a baby, need I go on. What do you want me to do?' I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I was so tired, tired through lack of sleep tired of lying. 'Il talk with Chloe and write a statement. Jen, thank you' I stood there. 'anytime Bec, you ok?' 'Yeah everything is good, il let you know what we decide. We will be back up in a bit with Noah.' 'Noah is very lucky you know.' I smiled at Jen and shuffled back into the room, to see Chloe with her face pressed up against the plastic of the incubator.

'Chloe, the press are writing stuff all over social media. I am so sorry.'

Chloe took my hand. 'Beca we always knew this would happen. Let's contact our friends and family and tell them. The we can tell the world.' She kissed my hand. 'Well good luck with Aubrey.' I giggled. 'wait till you meet aunt Aubrey Noah…then you will know what I mean.'

'Beca behave and give me your phone.' I handed it over, I hadn't even looked at it since entering the hospital.

'wow, Becs have you seen all these missed calls, messages, emails, social media notifications. Surprised you still have storage!'

'An how many voicemails from Aubrey I wonder?!' I winked at Chloe 'Yeah no doubt she is having kittens worrying about us more than anything.'

'Right Noah I am off for some fresh air while your mum tries not to dislike me, love you little boy.'

I walked past Chloe and through the doors, 'Jen, Emma lets get coffee'

'BECA what the fuck s going on, why haven't you answered any of my calls I am worried sick here'

'Its not Beca, Aubrey its me Chlo. Sit down, I have somethings to tell you'


	18. Chapter 18

For anybody has already read chapter 17 before. It was originally chapter 16 however for some reason it had been deleted. so i have reposed it and i am hopeful to have a new chapter on here tonight too.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'You have both done WHAT? MARRIED? WHEN? And are you ok? I can't believe Noah is here so early is he ok? Do you need me to do anything? Married Chloe and to Beca! '

Aubrey will you do me a favour and calm down. Right now, I need you to listen and not pass judgement. Just trust me ok. I am going to post in our Bella's WhatsApp about me and Bec and Noah ok and I am not sure when we will be allowed to travel home. He is the smallest most beautiful little boy, but he isn't out of the woods yet and we are really scared so the last thing we need is anybody passing judgement on our marriage ok. Aubrey…I really need you, all three of us need you. Bec said if you want to come over she will sort you a flight.'

The line was very quiet. 'Sorry Chloe I was booking a flight as we spoke. You are in Bristol yeah?'

I started to cry, yeah Aubrey, Thank You so much.

'right get back to your son and wife, still can't believe it, well I will be there tomorrow night around 10pm.'

Ok Beca will come pick you up. Thanks Bree. I put the phone down and headed to the coffee house to Beca, Jen and Emma.

'well that went slightly better than expected. I laughed, as I handed Beca her phone back. 'Bree will be here tomorrow, she lands about 10pm, so you have a few hours before your imminent death.' She giggled and leant over and kissed me on the cheek. 'Right Clo I am about to post in My family and Bella WhatsApp group, your phone will no doubt go off a fair few times. I will post a pic of Noah too. You want to do your family group too. Then we can think about a press release.' She nodded as she took a mouthful of coffee.

Beca- Hiya Everyone, I recently attended a Bellas reunion. However, before I attended, I had contact with Chloe. I wanted to apologise to her. I was lucky enough that she allowed me to do that. Over the coming weeks and months, we reignited our love for each other, and yesterday afternoon we tied the knot. We didn't have any family with us as we wanted the moment to be just about us and say our vows to one another. We are planning a celebration party soon and we would like you all to join us if is possible. Just before me and Chloe got back together Chloe found out she was pregnant. Yesterday our little amazing Boy Noah was born very early. He is currently looking super cute in Intensive care. He is a little poorly now and Chloe is on the mend too. I am sure you will all agree my wife and my son are just perfect. All our love Beca and Chloe. Send.

Longest whatsapp ever. Within moments my phone was going off beyond belief. I just didn't feel like responding just yet. I sat watching my wife smiling away looking at her phone, while I was on the brick wall outside. I couldn't quite believe it. Wow Chloe Beale is now Chloe Mitchell and I have a son.

I began to type up a press release.

Life Changes.

Hiya Guys,

I know I have been missing in action lately. Let me introduce you to (post picture of Chloe and Noah) my beautifully perfect Wife Chloe and our amazing brave son Noah. Noah is currently a little early so a little poorly. When he and my wife have recovered and are stronger I will release more information but for now can I ask that you give us time as a family to ensure we are there for each other.

Beca

I screen shot it and tagged it on to a tweet and on Instagram. I popped my phone back into my pocket and headed back in.

'well that a press release sorted, were your family ok Chloe?'

'yeah few omg but mostly all I heard was 'about bloody time' we all laughed. Emma and Jen made their excuses and said there were going for some food and then heading to find a nearby hotel. They had been total angels today and I could never thank them enough.

'Come on Mrs Mitchell let's get back to our son.' I began pushing the wheelchair she was in back towards the ward. 'Becs when we get back will you keep your eyes on Noah I am so tired.'

'of course, you ok? You in any pain?'

'don't panic I am ok, plus of course I am in pain.' She laughed and I felt silly.

As I helped her back on the bed I stroked her hair until she was asleep, it suddenly felt very quiet. I popped my headphones in and pulled a chair up to Noah and hit shuffle, while just taking in how perfect he was. What came on through my ears had me in tears.

'Never was the kind to think about dressing in white

Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life

Thought I was happy on my own

'Til you came and proved me wrong

I finally found what I never knew I always wanted

I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened

I didn't know there was a hole

Something missing in my soul

'Til you filled it up with your love, yeah

Never pictured myself singing lullabies

Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night

In the quiet, in the dark

You're stealing every bit of my heart with your mummy's eyes

What a sweet surprise

And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted

I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened

I didn't know there was a hole

Something missing in my soul

'Til you filled it up, oh, with your love

Life has a way of showing you just what you need

And who you were made to be, yeah

I finally found what I never knew I always wanted

I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened

I didn't know there was a hole

Something missing in my soul

'Til you filled it up with your love

Yeah, you filled it up with your love, yeah

Never was the kind to think about dressing in white

I never pictured myself singing lullabies

Damn you Carrie Underwood. Like I haven't cried enough today. What beautiful lyrics though. I wiped my tears away and spent the next 2 hours just watching Noah's tummy move up and down. I don't think I will ever tire of that. Nurses had been in and out ad I just wanted to hold him.

'I was pulled from my trance. 'Beca can you erm help me go to the bathroom please?'

'of course, Chlo, then shall we check out our messages and reply to them?'

'yeah sounds like a plan, our boy ok?'

'Yeah nurses have been in and out and said he is doing good!'

I helped Chloe in the bathroom she had gone through so much and she was so weak bless her.

I stood outside the door until she shouted me back in. I supported her back on the bed and pulled out my ipad and phone. There were so many social media messages for me from fans and friends. We favourited and retweeted a few from fans I had known and met many times. Then we replied to whatsapp group messages. Chloe drifted back off to sleep. I placed a kiss on the forehead and moved to be sat next to Noah. He was so small but had quite a lot of ginger hair. He was perfect. Next thing I remember is being woken up by somebody's touch on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and could feel searing pain. This caesarean was so painful and uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as seeing my little boy covered by wires and beeping machines or seeing Beca so tired and worried. I lay there looking at her small body on the chair next to Noah's bed her head resting on the top of his incubator case. I bet she didn't anticipate this a few months ago. My heart ached to just want us to be home in our house with Noah not here. Why did my body have to let him down? I longed to hold him. I put Beca's headphones in and searched her playlists. My heart swelled when I saw one called Clo. I knew I shouldn't have hit play but I couldn't help it. The first song out was 'She's like the wind'- a part pf my heart broke. Dirty Dancing had such memories for us when we had first got together, I had made her watch it a million times and id always said she behaved like Johnny an she would tell me I was as innocent as baby. It made me chuckle however the lyrics were clearly something Beca related too and it was that that broke my heart. I looked at my wedding ring and up at Beca if only she knew how I always felt I was never good enough for her. Halo was next by Beyonce. Jesus. I thought it was time for us to have a fresh start so lying there in that bed unable to do anything I set up a new playlist- It was titled Three is The Perfect Number. I added over 50 songs to it and eventually drifted off, very content and hopeful that Noah would fight to get stronger.

I was woken up by the staff hand over I could hear all the nurses and doctors talking. I looked in at Noah and my heart melted. 'good morning little dude' I blew him a kiss and stood up stretching. I felt rough and ached all over. I walked over to Clo who was fast asleep, she had my phone and earphones on the bed. I picked them up and could see she had been listening to music. She must of sensed me there as she began to stir. 'Bec' I took hold of her hand 'yeah baby I am here, you ok?'

She opened her eyes and looked at me all sleepy, 'I love you' I smiled 'what you after?' I started laughing as she smiled. 'for you to grow old with me?' I leant in and kissed her 'well I could not say no to that. I cannot wait to grow old with you baby'

'Can you help me over to Noah please, and then will you go find a hotel so you can have a shower and a good sleep, you are exhausted and you need to look after yourself'

'I will go back to Jen and Emma's hotel as she is sourcing me and you an apartment near the hospital to rent, figured be nicer for us to be in a place of our own instead of a hotel until Noah is well enough to leave.'

Clo sat down looking in on Noah 'Hey beautiful boy, did you have a good sleep? And having an apartment sounds great Becs, I was thinking last night when I couldn't sleep about how anxious you are of moving back home and how you talked about us getting a new place why don't we start to look? As soon as Noah is well I want us home, our home and then we can spend July, August and September in Cornwall every year, what do you think?'

'I think that sounds amazing, I will sleep at the hotel tonight as I know you will want to spend some time with Aubrey, even if she doesn't land till late I know she want to be straight her so I will pick her up and drop her off here. However, for now I need coffee so I'll head out and pick us some non-hospital food up for breakfast ok?'

'Omg that sounds amazing.' I placed a kiss on the top of Clo's head and blew Noah a kiss, popped my headphones in and hit up my playlists-Three Is the Magic Number, that's new. I hit play and Bryan Adams started filling up my ears -The Best of Me. As I walked through the hospital ad out of the doors into the fresh air I had the biggest smile on my face, I had never had this track on my phone before and that playlist has Clo written all over it. I have no doubt she listened to my Clo one and it had inspired this. As the track finished the next flew in, 'every teardrop is a waterfall'-Coldplay. My god I was exhausted physically and emotionally but my god I was excited for my future, our future, wow I had a family, me and Chloe had a family. I pulled my phone out and typed a message to Adele.

Beca: Hey, just wanted you to know Chlo and the baby are fine, I will send a pic over. We are in Bristol for what I think could be two plus months as Noah is so premature, but just wanted to thank you really. Life is damn good, thanks to you. Big love Becca xx

I placed my order in the busy star bucks, I had my sunglasses on and looked like I was high on something, but I kind of was, life. As picked up our drinks and food and returned to the hospital as I approached Clo's room 'Love at First sight' came on by Kylie on the playlist but the acoustic version. That had good memories, very good memories. I stood looking at Chloe sat next to Noah, she had clean pjs on from her case which I had pulled out before Jen took our luggage with her. Her hair was wet and up in a bun and I didnt think I had ever loved her as much as I did in this moment.

She looked over and gave me a trademark Chlo wink. I looked down at my hand, yep it was real we were married. I sat next to her and handed her drink and food. I pulled my phone and took a picture of us with Noah in the background. I posted it in whatsapp groups and on my Instagram. It was titled 'Our First Mitchell Family Breakfast… xxx'

Chlo looked at her own phone 'you wifey are far too cute'


	20. Chapter 20

I smiled at her, and you and Noah are my world. I cannot wait to get us home. 'Bec I think we are going to be here for some time, he needs to get big and strong and we need to get used to being married and parents, I mean we have a son.'

'I know it still amazes me to know we have a little boy. I mean look at all his red hair. Such a cutie'

Me and chloe spent the next 2 hours replying to what seemed like a million messages and phone calls. As well as giving Noah our full attention. I found myself at times just watching his little tummy move up and down.

'Penny for your thoughts'

'oh nothing just love watching his tummy move up and down. Thank You, for letting me share this with you Chloe.'

'I leaned over 'Bec I would want to do this with anybody else'

I smiled at her and she rested her head on mine and we shared a kiss, it was so special.'

Wow what a whirlwind this was. Noah had been progressing really well and we had been told he could leave the hospital but still couldn't fly. They had told us he could go home but had to go for weekly check-ups, which was amazing however it was scary as anything.

I mean he was the most amazing little person ever he had grown so much, he had bright blue eyes, these little dimples and was now at a really healthy weight. My favourite thing over the past few months had to be watching how amazing Chloe has fallen into motherhood, she was so patient with him when he didn't want to feed, when he was screaming she just was never phased and watching her bathe him melted my heart. Today we get take him to our Cornwall home, as we are married it is no longer my place. I couldn't contain my excitement when I walked in with the empty car seat. Chloe was holding him looking out of the window, 'Hey Noah when Mummy B gets here you are going to get to see what the outside is like, it will blow your tiny mind, your bedroom is beautiful, but I think we can get mummy b to allow you to sleep with us for a little while, what do you think?'

I walked up towards her 'I think that sounds like a great idea.' I kissed Chloe on the cheek and kissed Noah on his head, I held his hand in mine. 'hey little guy you ready to come home' The staff at the hospital had been amazing so I arranged a little surprised for them, to say thanks, I had the ward sister call everybody who could to a side ward and there was food and cake and a little gift for them all who had cared for me, Chloe and Noah. We had done some finger painting with his tiny hands on cards and as everybody was eating cake this familiar voice boomed out around the corner. An you could hear a guitar, it could only be Adele. Some of the staff were like OMG their faces were a picture. She performed some songs and then was chatting with everybody she was signing all manner of gowns and items people could get hold of and she must of took about 3 selfies. It was a fantastic 2 hours, it was also really emotional. We picked our boy up, said a huge thanks to Adele and the staff and we left the hospital as a family . We strapped him in the car and then both sat in the front. The car had started up and we both sat there looking out into the car park. We never said anything to each other. I could feel tears falling down my face, what a journey this had been and we were getting to finally take our boy home, it was like everything hit us both. I looked across at Chloe and she wiped tears away I placed my hand in hers and ran my thumb across hers 'babe lets go home. I have waited a long time to say that. Hope the traffic is kind to us.' Chlo leaned across and kissed me, 'I love you more than I can ever show you'

I plugged my ipod in and hit play, the car journey took us around 3hours as there was a little traffic. Chloe and Noah had both been asleep for the most part but my little man was getting hungry and boy did we know about it.

Chloe was fantastic with him when he was like this, me I was more like omg just stop screaming. So being alone with him just us would be interesting. Well pulled up on the drive and I got out to open the front door, Chloe instantly went to get Noah and the car seat out. We got him inside and Chloe took him to the kitchen and prepared his bottle. I brought everything in from the car and popped the kettle on. Within about 5minutes Noah was quiet and snuggled into Chloe drinking his bottle like it was the last one he was ever going to have.

I took a few pictures with out chloe noticing but it was just amazing to have them both here, I never thought this would happen. I was seriously lucky.

'Babe I am just going to put all this stuff away ok' with that I moved everything to where it should be. As I walked back into the living room about 45minutes later Chloe and Noah were fast asleep snuggled on the sofa.

I took a photo and sent it in the whatsapp group. I then went upstairs got changed and spoke with Aubrey on the phone. We randomly had become good friends which even played with our own minds never mind the other girls but whatever it worked. She just asked about Chloe and when she was going to come and visit etc.

I went down stairs and woke Chloe gently. They had slept for 2 hours and I wanted us to get Noah into a routine here so too much sleep would be a problem. It was 5pm already. Chloe looked so beautiful when she was waking up and Noah started to cry. I picked him up and started talking to him and giving him plenty of kisses. I walked over to the window and was telling him stories about the beach.

'babe pass him here il go change his nappy and you can pour me a glass of wine and start making my tea.' With that she walked away with our son smiling away.

I didn't see the point of starting food as Noah needed a bath and then was going to bed so figured should wait until then. 'Becs baby, there is no point changing him just to change him again after the bath.'

'Ok beautiful we can sort that out. I will come up with your wine and why don't you and Noah have a bath together and then after I will make tea once he has gone to bed.'

'Yeah that sounds great baby' Inside I was having a panic attack ever since Noah had been born me and Beca had not been physical with each other it was like it just got forgotten about because in the grand scheme of things it hadn't been important and now I was stressing out because I had this huge scar and I was so body conscious that the thought of her seeing me naked stressed me out no end, I knew Beca wasn't like that and that she loved me but I was stressing out.

I heard Bec start running the bath and as I walked in with Noah she was lightning candles. 'Babe you didn't have to do that.'

'Can you just grab him I just need to speak with Aubrey a minute.'

With that I had hold of Noah who was looking up at me with the most beautiful eyes, just as bright blue as Chlo's. I could hear her on the phone chatting away, so I stood near the door, I didn't want to listen in but I wanted to make sure everything was ok.

I looked down at and placed my finger to my mouth and indicated for him to keep quiet, I mean like he even understood what I was doing.

'Bree what do I do, me and Beca haven been intimate with each other since before Noah was born, my body is hardly looking the same anymore, I have scare and I just I don't know I am stressed out about sharing a bath with my baby boy while talking to my wife. I mean what if I get undressed and Beca looks at my scar and it makes her not want to come near me.'

Oh my god my heart broke as if my beautiful amazing wife was stressing out about being naked in front of me. Right Mitchell operation let my wife know how utter beautiful she is and how sexy I find her. I carried Noah back into the bathroom and started to undress him. I began to get unchanged too.

'chloe just relax ok, Beca adores you, just talk to her ok, this is natural. Now go put your phone down.'

Right Chloe lets go. As I walked into the bathroom there was Beca nothing on accept her white underwear she just looked stunning.

'hey thought I was the one having the bath.'

' You are I figured that Noah may like some one to one skin contact with me.'

'Yeah yeah you are probably right'

I placed Noah in his little Moses basket which I had brought up with me and I turned to Chloe.

'I over heard some of your conversation with the oracle that is Aubrey, come here for a moment please,'

Chloe looked at me like a rabbit in headlights. She walked over to me and stood right before me 'Beca I' I placed my hands in hers 'its ok, just be quiet a minute.' I rested my head on hers 'I adore every little piece of you and I would not want you any other way. To me you are perfect. When you have finished in the bath with noah shout me and we can put him to bed together and then I was wondering if we could just put some music on and snuggle in our room?'

'Becs I think that would be lovely'

I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and left the bathroom. I sat on the sofa and hit up google.

I typed 'How to rekindle closeness when you have a baby'

I read a few articles and then Chloe gave me a shout.

She was wrapped in a towel and she had Noah wrapped in his little dinosaur towel, she placed him on the bed and I lay next to him as she put moisturiser on him and then put him pjs and nappy on.

'becs would you give him his night time milk while I get changed? Please and soon as he has had that he should go to sleep.'

'I am on it, come here little dude!'

I kissed Clo on the top of her shoulder as we left the room.

On feeding Noah I took him back upstairs and shouted Chlo, we placed him in his cot and lay on our bed. ' Becs he is staying here tonight right?'

I smirked 'of course he is, where else would we want him for a start.'

She smiled at me. 'So You going to tell me what is going on and why you don't want me to touch you or see you naked?' I had my hands playing in her hair. 'I just don't feel attractive at all, I always feel tired, an chubby and oh I just hate it.'

'would you let me try something with you but you have to trust me?'

'erm I don't know becs, I mean I trust you without hesitation but what is it?'

I walked over to my drawer and pulled out an eye mask.

I came back to the bed and I placed it over my eyes. 'right I cant see you right? So if you were to be naked the only way I would know is to feel you right?

'Becs you are made don't be so daft'

I placed my hands on her what I think where shoulders and leant forward I could feel her breath so close to me, 'Kiss me chlo.' With that I felt her lips on mine, our kisses started off gentle and light but soon enough moved up a noch. I began to allow my hands to roam across Chloe's body and the noises she was giving out as feeback were such a turn on, it had been so long since I had heard those noises. Before long Chloe picked up my hand and placed it on her waistband. 'Bec I want you to feel me'

'ok chlo this is your call you just tell me what you want, and guide my hands ok?'promise and I winked

Before long our heated make out session turned into the most intimate love making session, I always knew chloe was amazing and so beautiful but not taking that blindfold off had me able to feel her in a new way and she had me wanting more

'


End file.
